Flesh and Blood
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: Halloween-Existían 15 millones de razones y una amante por las que James Witherdale condujo a su inocente y timida esposa por el camino de la locura y el suicidio. Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando la sangre de Bella despierte a una fuerza de ultratumba que no se detendrá hasta conseguir que se haga justicia? "Jim, cariño, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Has visto a un fantasma?"
1. Marilyn Mason

_**Flesh And **__**Blood.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. En este mes de los muertos, yo sólo les hago pasar miedo.

_**Advertencia 1:**_Este fic puede contener escenas desagradables, lenguaje soez y de tematica adulta. Creo que no es para tanto, pero mi deber es avisar. Y pido perdón por si os encontrais alguna horrografía. No se lo he dado a Gabby para betear. Espero que os asusteis del fic, no de la ortografía.

**Advertencia 2: **Se considera _**crimen de lesa majestad revelar el final de este fic a cualquier potencial lectora**_. Así que por favor, cuidadito con lo que decis si alguna vez lo buscais en algun grupo. Vale, puede que no parezca para tanto, pero hay que mantener la expectación hasta el final.

**Advertencia 3:** No hablo del futuro de mis fics largos. Lo he dicho y repetido hasta la saciedad. Gracias por entenderlo.

**Advertencia 4:** Ya he dicho tanto en _**Winter Lullaby** _como en mi profile (FB y Fanfiction) que comentar va a tener premio. Sencillo, os podeis llevar una buena copia en pdf o epub con beteo de **Gabby Villalba **y portada hecha por las chicas de **Elite Fanfiction**. Si hay suficientes rrs para que merezca la pena, lo colgaré en el blog a lo largo del mes en cualquiera de las dos versiones. Si no, pues a las personas que se hayan molestado. No considero que esto sea un chantaje, más bien una motivación. Creo que nadie sale perdiendo y sí ganamos todas. Espero que se comparta mi punto de vista. Gracias.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recomendación musical: Sweet Dreams-<strong>Marilyn Mason._

* * *

><p><strong>Marchas sobre los muertos, belleza, de los que te burlas.<strong>

**De todas tus joyas, el horror no es la menos encantadora.**

**Y el asesinato, entre tus más queridos colgantes, sobre tu vientre baila orgullosamente. — **_**Charles Baudelaire**_**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>L<strong>__as hadas que acudieron a mi nacimiento, me bendijeron con todos los dones inimaginables, pero se olvidaron de concederme el saber utilizarlos con inteligencia, por lo que constituiría la maldición a la que estaba destinada._

_Y no se rompería con el primer beso de amor, puesto que, James—mi adorado marido hasta que la muerte nos separase—era la primera carta que se había tambaleado con aquella debacle que había sido aquel castillo de naipes en el que se había convertido mi existencia._

_Se me habían regalado casi veinticinco años de completa dicha, convirtiéndome en una chica inconsciente y estúpidamente atolondrada, creyendo que la fortuna de mi familia, mi talento como escritora y mi buena fortuna en el amor, me confería un aura de infalibilidad contra cualquier tipo de desgracia._

_Ni, aun con la repentina muerte de mis padres, rozó la desdicha el escudo con el que me protegía. Me había convertido en una Witherdale y eso era suficiente para arroparme._

_Pero el destino ya me había dado fecha y hora y no iba a escapar de él._

_Por lo tanto hubiera sido inútil salir corriendo en dirección contraria en cuanto intuí, por el primer crujido de aquel viejo escalón de madera bajo la suela de mis sandalias, que algo iba muy mal en aquella casa._

_No teniendo otros traumas en mi infancia, me había vuelto algo neurótica con los ruidos extraños y algo histérica respecto a las casas con historia. Tenía que hacerme a la idea. Según nos había contado por teléfono la agente comercial, en New Orleans todas las casas tenían sus oscuras historias. Pero siempre era mejor que mis fantasmas estuviesen en mi cabeza y sólo la traspasasen en tinta y papel._

_Hice una mueca con mis labios que poco se parecía a una sonrisa, aunque pareció bastar a James para que su mirada no fuese tan suspicaz._

_Si hubiese hecho algún comentario respecto a las malas vibraciones que me transmitían aquella cuatro paredes, James se hubiera reído o resoplado, o las dos cosas, y no me ayudaría que las cosas estuviesen aún más tensas._

_En lugar de que me diese la mano, y que notase mi tensión en forma de sudor intenso, dejé que fuese delante con aquella agente que parecía más un maniquí mientras la oía parlotear sobre la ganga que íbamos a adquirir si definitivamente nos mudábamos a esa casa._

_Al entrar al comedor, me eché los brazos sobre el cuerpo para protegerme del frío._

"_Es una casa muy húmeda", me repetí mentalmente hasta que me sonase convincente. "Pero eso es algo que podremos arreglar en cuanto nos instalemos"._

_Porque mi mente luchando contra mis sentimientos más primarios, ya había proyectado que llenaríamos aquella casa con nuestra presencia. Incluso intentaba imaginar los dos niños pequeños jugando por el jardín que James me había prometido en cuanto hubiésemos salido de aquel loft en la 5__th__ Avenue de soltera en los que habíamos pasado los primeros meses de nuestro matrimonio. _

_Aquello era un futuro probable, porque sólo podía pensar que aquel señorial salón de los últimos años del siglo XIX era demasiado oscuro para que un niño jugase en él._

_James ya tenía sus grandes planes y le estaba contando en voz alta y gesticulando como iba a ser la distribución de los muebles y como se vería nuestra enorme pantalla plana en medio del salón y la adecuada acústica para colocar su equipo de audio._

_Les dejé allí mientras subía las escaleras, agarrándome en la barandilla por si daba un paso en falso o la madera me hacía una mala pasada._

_Me costó abrir la gran puerta blanca que podría convertirse en nuestro dormitorio. Estaba encajada con el marco astillado._

_Aún hacía más frío que en el resto de la casa hasta el punto que se me puso la carne de gallina._

_Un sonido que me recordó a un lamento femenino, esporádico, quejumbroso, exiguo y escalofriante, me hizo dar un brinco y sentí como me palpitaba frenéticamente el corazón. Sólo cuando el suelo vibró cuando el viento golpeó contra el ventanal me hizo darme cuenta de las malas pasadas que podría ocasionarme la imaginación._

_A pesar que las ventanas eran amplias y llegaban desde el suelo al techo, los sauces del jardín impedían que entrase la luz, convirtiendo aquel lugar en la habitación más oscura de la casa. _

_No llegué a formular la intención de salir buscando un lugar más luminoso para nuestro dormitorio, cuando visualicé algo extraño en la pared._

_Lentamente, me acerqué y me agaché para verlo mejor._

_Arrugué el entrecejo, preguntando quién y por qué habían pintado aquellas extrañas figuras._

_Blancas y espectrales. Había cierta belleza extraña en su patetismo y hubieran sido hermosas de no tener cierto parecido con las pinturas de Munch, alargadas y espectrales._

_Se trataban de un hombre y una mujer. Ambos pelirrojos, grandes ojos oscuros y caras excesivamente pálidas para tratarse de seres humanos. Ella vestía con suntuosos ropajes blancos. Él, con un traje de frac y un sombrero de copa, llevando un bastón._

_Debían ser de clase alta, aunque por las expresiones de sus rostros, erráticas, incluso lunáticas, daban la sensación que no habían sido felices en esta casa._

_Había dos inscripciones._

_Una se trataba del apellido de la familia. _

_**Masen**__._

_Y debajo de ésta, una inscripción latina._

_**In limine**__._

_Noté una fuerte presión sobre mi hombro, convirtiéndose en mi segundo susto. Sólo cuando casi salté y me di la vuelta para comprobar que se trataba de James, quien se reía entre dientes de mi evidente cara asustada._

— _¡Bells, relájate!—intentaba tranquilizarme—. Los fenómenos paranormales empiezan cuando la familia se muda a la casa, y sólo les pasa a las típicas familias con sus dos insoportables niños y un Golden retriever ladrando. _

—_Yo quiero tener hijos, James. Y no me molestaría tener un perro, aunque sea uno pequeño. Pensé que comprábamos la casa por eso._

_Pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me acercó hasta su cuerpo para abrazarme fuertemente, reconfortándome._

—_No puedes ponerte a la defensiva cuando aún no hemos decidido mudarnos aquí. Lo que sería una pena, porque me encanta la casa y es una autentica ganga._

— _¿De verdad?—Aquello era demasiado bonito para ser real—. Esto tiene que tener alguna especie de truco._

_Sentí las vibraciones en su pecho cuando volvió a reírse._

—_Si hay inquilinos indeseados les exigiremos que nos ayuden a pagar los gastos de la casa. No quiero parásitos viviendo a mi costa. _

_Me hubiera gustado que James hubiese encontrado alguna pega y aquello nos permitiese empezar desde cero, buscando una nueva casa. Era una esperanza vana. No hacía falta mirar la cara de entusiasmo de mi marido para saber que estábamos condenados a quedarnos allí. La mudanza y las reformas eran el menor de nuestros problemas. Tenía que convencerme que no podría ser tan malo. Sólo se trataba de mentalizarme y podríamos a llegar a ser felices aquí._

— _¿No podrán negar que sólo por esta habitación merece la pena tener esta casa?—La agente comercial entró, interrumpiendo nuestro momento de intimidad._

_James la dio la razón. Yo iba a ser harina de otro costal._

—_La encuentro muy oscura a pesar de los ventanales. Y demasiado fría._

—_Son casas viejas, señora Witherdale—me puso como excusa—. Necesita unas cuantas reparaciones y bastante aislamiento. Y en cuanto a la oscuridad, sólo se debe a que los sauces del jardín han crecido bastante y están bastante descuidados. Hace mucho tiempo que esta casa no se ha habitado y está dejada a su suerte. Pero espero que eso no les eche para atrás. ¿Acaso no ve los preciosos ventanales de los que dispone?_

_James hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano antes de emitir un gruñido donde, entre dientes, decía mi nombre, indicándome que me comportara._

_No desistí en mi empeño y le enseñé la pintura de la pared._

_La agente se agachó para verla mejor, dejó un hueco a James, quien maldijo entre dientes por perder el tiempo en minimalismo tontos, y luego leyó la inscripción._

—_Significa:…_

—_**En el umbral**__—me adelanté. Recordé el poco latín que había estudiado en la carrera—. Lo que quiero saber es por qué está esa pintura en la habitación y de quienes se tratan._

_Titubeó un poco antes de hablar. Estaba segura que había algo turbio que no quería que supiésemos y así llevarse su comisión por aquella compra._

—_Bueno, señora Witherdale, recuerde que están en New Orleans y, quien más o quien menos, tienen sus propias supersticiones. Pero no veo nada malo en esa pintura. Incluso, puede ser un signo de buena fortuna y deseos para los anfitriones._

_Se tratan del matrimonio Masen. Edward y Elizabeth Masen. Fueron los primeros dueños, allá por los años cincuenta del siglo XIX. Posiblemente, el señor Masen fuese quien construyese la casa._

_Se cuenta por esta ciudad, que los primeros dueños se convierten en los espíritus guardianes de la casa cuando mueren. Ellos tienen la obligación de velar por los descendientes y posteriores dueños, librarles de todo el mal y concederles buena ventura. La idea del hogar para los criollos es fundamental. Para ellos, las casas son entidades vivas, con inteligencia propia y voluntad que reconocen como miembro de su familia a cualquier nuevo dueño._

_Se encogió de hombros y añadió:_

—_Supersticiones._

—_Ni siquiera creo que los Masen hubiesen existido alguna vez—se burló James._

_Hubo un momento en el que me pareció que la agente se puso pálida. _

—_Me temo que sí, señor Witherdale. De hecho, si va a los registros de la ciudad, encontrará sus nombre allí._

_Después negó con la cabeza, como si quisiera eliminar algún pensamiento absurdo, y volvió con su sonrisa habitual:_

—_Si le resulta demasiado macabra, siempre puede pintar por encima o poner un bonito papel. No pierdan la oportunidad de tener una bonita casa libre de vecinos molestos y a veinte minutos de la ciudad por estúpidas supersticiones. Les garantizo la máxima felicidad._

_James chasqueó la lengua como si hubiese algo que le fastidiase._

—_Había oído que la calidad de una casa por estos lares se medía por la cantidad de fantasmas que habitaban en ellas._

—_James—suspiré. No me hacían gracia aquella clase de bromas._

_Él prosiguió haciendo caso omiso de mi suplica._

—_Somos snobs neoyorquinos sin clase ni pedigree por no tener un solo fantasma—se golpeó la ingle exageradamente._

_Riéndose, se acercó a mí, rodeó mi hombro con su musculoso brazo, y acercándome a su cuerpo, me besó la sien._

—_Lastima. Hubiera sido una magnífica fuente de inspiración para tu próxima novela._

—_Ya encontraré algún tema menos escalofriante, cariño—le aseguré—. Podré vivir sin acción._

_Se burló de mí._

—_Aburrida. ¿Qué sería de la vida sin un poco de emoción en ella?_

—_Viviré cien años en paz y tranquilidad._

_Volvió a besarme la sien._

—_Espero que sea rodeada de nuestros nietos mientras se columpian en los arboles. Ya me veo fabricando toboganes y columpios para que nuestros hijos jueguen en estos jardines. —Se sentía eufórico. Parecía que iba a bailar sobre las viejas tablas de madera—. Tiene que ser nuestra, Bella._

_Ante tanto derroche de dicha y felicidad por parte de James y de la agente, —quien se sentía realmente feliz por hacer una venta—, me limité a sonreír sin alegría._

_Estaba condenada a quedarme en aquella casa por hacer feliz a mi esposo, cuando estaba deseando volverme a New York, o comprar una encantadora y soleada casa en Los Angeles._

_Pero quería demostrarle a James que sus opiniones me importaban y que no se sintiese infravalorado por mi abultada cuenta bancaria. Me había casado con él por amor y con aquel gesto, le demostraría que tenía voz y voto a pesar de sus humildes orígenes. _

_Ahora éramos un equipo, y todo aquello quedaba borrado._

_Cuando la agente me miró, casi suplicante, para que dijese que sí, y pudiésemos hacer todo el papeleo, mi mente dijo que no, pero mis labios verbalizaron un sí bajo y vacilante._

_Pero aquello bastó para que James me besase con pasión y, entre pausa y pausa, me diese las gracias._

_La agente comercial nos indicó que bajásemos a la cocina para rellenar todo el papeleo, y James me agarró de la cintura cariñosamente, mientras me susurraba al oído:_

—_No te arrepentirás. Vas a ser la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque te has casado con el hombre más feliz del mundo._

_Me hubiera gustado corresponder a esa afirmación, pero el nerviosismo que me producía los ojos de Elizabeth Masen sobre mí, me impedían procesar cualquier emoción de carga positiva._

_._

_._

_._

_**Día 1.**_

_**D**__espués de una larga y aburrida cadena de reformas para convertir aquel viejo cascaron de maderas podridas y paredes inertes, en un hogar habitable, James y yo nos preparamos para mudarnos._

_¡Lástima!_

_El hotel donde nos habíamos instalados era encantador. Incluso me gustaba mucho más que nuestra nueva adquisición._

_Derramé lágrimas cuando tuvimos que abandonarlo. Nunca olvidaría la cama donde James y yo hacíamos el amor tan apasionadamente._

_¡Así era la vida!_

_¡Hogar, dulce hogar!_

_Mientras los de la mudanza se peleaban con James por la distribución de los muebles, con el pretexto de hacer las compras para la cena, me di un agradable paseo por la ciudad. New Orleans era una ciudad en efervescente actividad. Todo rincón de la ciudad tenía una historia que contar. Algunas en español, otras en francés o en un idioma desconocido. Aún faltaba mucho, pero tenía ganas de ver mi primer__ Mardi__ Gras._

_Hablando de costumbres. Eso me daba una idea para la cena._

_Me fui a una librería y compré un libro de cocina para preparar comida Cajun. A James le encantaría._

_En el supermercado, fue donde me enteré que muchas familias, que vivían en casas antiguas, tenían dibujos similares en las paredes de su hogar. Eran las representación de los espíritus de los antepasados que permanecían allí para proteger a sus descendientes y no permitir la entrada a los desconocidos._

_En una nueva casa, para que el espíritu te concediese las bendiciones, tenía que aceptarte como miembro de su familia. Si no, tendrías que abandonar la casa para que no exponerte a su furia._

_Una anciana muy amable me contaba anécdotas de los suyos y se ofreció amablemente consejos de cómo cuidar la relación con los míos._

— _¿Dónde vives, preciosa?_

_Cuando se lo dije, la sonrisa de su arrugado rostro desapareció, y chasqueó entre dientes:_

—_La casa de los Masen._

_Me dio la sensación, que al oírlo, varias personas me miraron con temor, y empezaban a alejarse de mí como si fuese una apestada._

_Le pregunté a la buena mujer que si ocurría algo. Ella sonrió sin brillo en los ojos y me dijo:_

—_No te preocupes, supongo que la gente que no es de esta ciudad, creerán que son estúpidas supersticiones. Limítate a poner una vela delante de las pinturas y todo irá bien._

_No sonaba demasiado convencida. Quizás sólo quería desearme buena suerte. Se lo agradecí de cualquier modo._

_Pero ya no estaba tan tranquila. No quería seguir caminando. De repente, me sentí terriblemente cansada y sólo quería llegar a casa y preparar la cena._

_._

_._

_._

_**A**__ntes de acostarme, hice lo que la anciana del supermercado me había aconsejado y puse una vela en un altar improvisado enfrente de aquellas dos pinturas. _

_El rostro de Edward permanecía impasible, como si no le importase en absoluto mi presencia. _

_Sin embargo, Elizabeth…_

_Aquellos ojos crueles que me taladraban con odio. Estaba claro que para ella sería una extraña ocupando su hogar._

_Me estaba contaminando con todo aquel ambiente. _

_Si perdía mi racional y escéptica mente de chica de Manhattan, cualquier tontería me haría perder la cabeza._

_Lo mejor era que lo ignorase y si, con el tiempo, aquellas pinturas me incomodaban en exceso, encontraría la manera de no verlas._

_Al fin y al cabo, ellos habían dejado de pagar la hipoteca desde hacía mucho tiempo._

_._

_._

_._

_**Día 2.**_

_**N**__oche de perros. Así podía definir la primera noche._

_Había sido la noche más ventosa que recordaba en mi vida, y las ramas de los sauces habían chocado violentamente contra la ventana._

_Y que las cañerías no dejasen de sonar y las maderas crujiesen durante toda la noche, no me había ayudado a dormir en toda la noche._

_No había pegado ojo._

_Estaba claro que las reformas no han servido para mucho. Esta casa tenía una personalidad muy marcada. Y bastante carácter. Se negaba a admitir quien era ahora la nueva dueña._

_Apoyé los codos sobre la nueva isla de la cocina, y llevándome las manos obre la cabeza, exclamé maldiciendo mi dolor de cabeza._

_Al contrario que yo, James se había levantado con un buen humor inimaginable. Se ató la corbata mientras iba al frigorífico para buscar la leche._

_Posé las manos sobre la caliente taza de café y emití un gruñido que en mi idioma significaba: Buenos días._

_James respondió como un ser humano normal y corriente. Un ser humano, feliz._

_Había encontrado un gran puesto de trabajo y estaba ansioso por empezar._

_Yo no lo estaba tanto por tener que quedarme sola en aquella casa todo el día y buena parte de la tarde. Como mínimo, no volvería hasta que oscureciese._

_Aquello no hacía todo aquello mucho más atractivo._

_Quizás sólo se trataba de aclimatarme._

_La evolución del ser humano había sido un éxito debido a la adaptación al medio._

_Y a mí nunca me había molestado la soledad hasta entonces._

_Sólo que en aquella casa tenía el desagradable sentimiento de no estar sola…_

_**Día 3.**_

¡_**P**__uta noche de mierda! _

_¿Por qué James tenía que trabajar tanto? Definitivamente, odiaba quedarme sola allí._

_**Día 4.**_

_**L**__os plomos saltaban cada cinco minutos. La señal de Wi-Fi se esfumaba como el humo. No salía agua caliente de la ducha. Las cañerías olían a mierda reconcentrada. Y lo peor de todo, aun siendo la única que estaba en casa, me sentía desagradablemente acompañada._

_¿Esa era la clase de inspiración que James esperaba que encontrase?_

_¡Puf! Quería dormir._

_¡Ah, cierto! No podía. _

_¡Putas maderas antiguas que crujían a la mínima!_

_**Día 10.**_

_¡__**M**__aderas, por favor, dejad de crujid! Sobre todo por la noche o cuando estaba sola. ¿Era mucho pedir que James experimentase un poco de la verdadera esencia del terror?_

_Insistía en mi petición de querer dormir._

_Envidiaba a James, mucho, por hacerlo de un tirón._

_**Día 15.**_

_¿__**M**__e lo había parecido a mí o una sombra se había cruzado entre el umbral de nuestro dormitorio y el pasillo?_

_Imaginación al poder. Esta casa ayudaba mucho a desbordarla._

_Otra noche de insomnio. Total, otra más._

_**Día 18.**_

_**N**__oté como un aliento gélido rozaba mi oreja. Me incorporé en la cama con el corazón latiendo a cien por hora._

_Lo que no me ayudó en absoluto a conciliar el sueño, fue ver como los ojos de Elizabeth Masen me observaban fijamente._

_Por la mañana, pondría un sofá para tapar aquella desagradable pintura._

_**Día 20.**_

_**J**__ames me lo había jurado. Él no había movido el sofá, dejando al descubierto aquellas extrañas figuras._

_**Día 21.**_

_**E**__l sofá se había vuelto a mover. Estipularía con la hipótesis del sonambulismo. Sólo había un pero._

_No había pegado ojo en toda la noche._

_**Día 25.**_

_**J**__uraría que con el viento que golpeaba los ventanales, había oído algo más. _

_Una voz._

_Un tenue canto._

_Como la nana que se cantaba a los bebés para dormir._

_Pero esa nana no me hacía efecto. Al contrario. Era tan espeluznante que se me ponían los nervios a flor de piel._

_**Día 30.**_

_**J**__ames me acusó de ser una vaga y no empezar con mi novela._

_¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si no podía pegar ojo?_

_Le sugerí que necesitaba ir al médico._

_¡Paranoias! Sólo se trataba del periodo de adaptación._

_¿De verdad? Empezaba a pensar que aquella casa ni yo seríamos buenas amigas._

_**Día 33.**_

_**A**__hora oía aquella nana en cualquier habitación de la casa. Pero cuando abría para comprobar si había alguien, nadie aparecía._

_En mi dormitorio, esas pinturas aún me causaban pavor._

_**Día 36.**_

_**L**__e sugerí a James que pintásemos la habitación. _

_Por extraño que pareciese, se negó en redondo._

— _¡Bells, cielo, ya eres muy mayorcita para tener miedos tontos! Además, sería una falta de respeto hacia las tradiciones de esta ciudad. Ya oíste a la agente. Cada casa tiene esa extraña pintura._

—_Dijo que eran los espíritus de los antepasados—repuse vacilante._

_La respuesta fue una carcajada._

—_New Orleans,__ es__ New Orleans._

_**Día 42.**_

_**A**__lguien se estaba hacienda el gracioso con el teléfono. _

_Llamaban cada hora, y cuando lo iba a coger, después de dos minutos, se cortaba la línea._

_**Día 45**__._

_**J**__ames estaba enfadado. _

_Había llamado al técnico de telefonía porque no había tenido línea en todo el día. Pero cuando llegó, el teléfono empezó a funcionar como si nada hubiese pasado._

_El buen hombre intentó mostrarse muy comprensivo._

—_Suele pasar._

_James le ofreció mil disculpas por lo que él denominaba histerismos femeninos._

_Extraña combinación cuando __**Hysteria**__ en griego significaba útero. _

_**Día 50.**_

_¿__**P**__or qué las cosas desaparecían tan repentinamente?_

_James me acusaba de ser una distraída patología._

—_Seguro que las has metido en otro sitio y no te has dado cuenta._

_**Día 56.**_

_**M**__i ejemplar de __**Cumbres borrascosas**__ había desaparecido. Me fastidiaba porque era el primer libro que Emmett me había regalado._

_Debería estar en la biblioteca, como todos los demás, pero no._

_Había reparado en él cuando decidí dejar de leer los cuentos de Poe. Mi vida real empezaba a superar la escritura de sus mejores historias._

_**Día 57.**_

_**S**__ombras moviéndose inquietas por el umbral de mi puerta. Me dolía tanto la cabeza por no dormir…_

_**Día 60.**_

_¡__**Z**__zzzzz! ¡Ojala!_

_**Día 65.**_

_**E**__ra mi imaginación. Las sombras no podían moverse de un lado a otro como si tuviesen voluntad de movimiento._

_Necesitaban de un cuerpo para hacerlo._

_Eso no me tranquilizaba en absoluto._

_James había sido otro motivo más de preocupación para hacer trabajar mi cerebro por la noche. Justo lo que necesitaba para dormir._

—_Estarías menos estresada, cariño, si tuviéramos un bebé._

_La idea me entusiasmaba desde el principio, pero algo me decía que aquella casa no sería un buen hogar para un bebé._

_James me sonrió._

— _¿No te parece extraño? Hace año y medio que nos casamos y aún no te has quedado embarazada._

_No quería pensar mal, pero tenía la sensación de que James me estaba acusando._

_**Día 70.**_

_**A**__ pesar de las reticencias de James, fui al médico de cabecera para que me recetase algo._

_El buen doctor me dio una receta para conseguir un hipnótico._

—_No se preocupe, señorita, es el estrés por cambiar de casa. Cuando se acostumbre, todo irá mucho mejor._

_Ya llevaba más de dos meses ahí. ¿Cuánto más iba a durar esto?_

_**Día 71.**_

_**L**__as pastillas para dormir funcionaban al revés. _

_Por el día me quedaba dormida por todos los rincones de la casa y por la noche no pegaba ojo._

_Esa maldita nana. _

_Esas malditas sombras._

_Esa maldita mirada de Elizabeth Masen._

_Ese maldito reflejo rojo en el espejo parecido a una cabellera flotando al viento. Aquello era nuevo._

_**Día 79.**_

_**C**__on el vaho del vapor de la ducha en el espejo se ha formado una frase._

_**¡VETE!**_

_James no estaba en casa, por lo que él no podía ser._

_**Día 80.**_

_**E**__staba demasiado cansada para poder teclear en el ordenador. Los dedos pesaban como el hierro._

_Entre la duermevela, me ha parecido ver la imagen de una mujer vestida de blanco._

_No pude ver su rostro, pero no parecía demasiado amigable._

_**Día 81.**_

…_._

_**Día 90.**_

_¡__**E**__l informe que tenía que llevar a James a la oficina no estaba! Habría jurado que lo dejé en la isla de la cocina, listo para llevármelo._

_Pero había desaparecido. Por arte de magia._

_Volví la casa patas arriba hasta que me rendí y tuve que llamar a James para decirle que lo había extraviado._

_Media hora de gritos y sollozos._

_No supe cómo lo había resuelto con su jefe, pero llegó de humor de perros a casa._

_Ni siquiera me miró sentada en el sofá, aovillada, y llorando a moco tendido._

—_James, lo siento…de verdad, no sabía…_

_Pasó de largo para ir a la cocina y coger una cerveza._

_Entonces oí un grito._

— _¿Que cojones pretendes, Bells?_

_Agitó un sobre en la mano con energía. Sus ojos parecían carbón negro penetrándome._

_Negué con la cabeza y rompí a llorar con más fuerza._

_**Día 100.**_

_**P**__or primera vez, le planteé a James que nos fuésemos de aquella casa y volviésemos a New York._

_Primero, me miró como si me hubiese teñido la piel de verde fosforito. Después, se negó en rotundo mientras me chillaba que no se movería de allí porque era su hogar._

— _¡Odio esta casa!—lloré._

— _¡No puedes culpar a esta casa por todos tus errores! Lo que pasó con el informe, fue culpa tuya. Sólo tuya. No inventes historias de fantasmas porque sabes que no existen, Bella. Todo esto está en tu puñetera cabeza._

"_Todo está en tu puñetera cabeza". Esa frase sería el umbral de algo muy peligroso que empezaba a despuntar._

_**Día 120.**_

…_._

_**Día 130.**_

_**D**__e carne y hueso. O eso es lo que podía decir de algo que podía ver con mis propios ojos pero no pertenecía a nuestro mundo._

_Una mujer, aproximadamente de mi edad, pelo rojizo alborotado, pálida, — demasiado—, y con brillantes ojos verdes me miraba con locura y maldad._

_Antes de poder lograr despertar a James, ya había desaparecido._

_Mi marido me gruñó por despertarlo en medio de la noche._

_**Día 145.**_

_¿__**P**__or qué hacía tanto frío en aquella casa? Según James, aquello era mi imaginación. Él se encontraba estupendamente._

_**Día 156.**_

_**P**__ara aliviar tensiones, hice el guiso favorito de James._

_Había decidido llegar pronto a casa y disfrutar de una velada romántica después de mucho tiempo._

_Pero cuando fui a servir el estofado de pollo, James se tapó la boca, revolviéndose el estómago._

_Entonces me lanzó el plato a los pies._

— _¡Cerda de mierda! ¡Este tipo de bromas no me gustan, Bella!_

_Intenté comprender que había salido mal ahora cuando miré hacia abajo y vi miles de gusanos bailoteando alrededor de un trozo de pollo._

_**Día 168.**_

_**S**__e quejó de los numerosos gastos médicos que estaba ocasionando, pero ni las pastillas para dormir ni los tranquilizantes habían resultado._

_Y ahora aparecían sombras como sequito de aquella maligna mujer. Y esa nana…_

_Teníamos que descartar que algo hubiese invadido mi cabeza._

_Odiaba las agujas pero estaba completamente desesperada. Por lo que dócilmente, me dejé hacer todos los análisis que hiciesen falta._

_Al mediodía, llegó la hora del Scanner. James, a regañadientes, se había tomado un día libre para acompañarme a aquella tortura._

_**Día 170.**_

_James había estado muy cariñoso conmigo. Extraño._

_Y como regalo de reconciliación, me había comprado un pack de__ cherry__ coke__, mi bebida favorita._

_Con fruición, me la bebí. El sabor de la cereza despertó en mí la sensación más orgásmica de mi vida._

_¡Sencillamente deliciosa!_

_._

_._

_._

_¡__**P**__alpitaciones!_

_El corazón me iba a más de cien por hora._

_Mi estómago no podía soportarlo y quería expulsar la poca comida que tenía._

_Objetos que se alejaban cada vez que los intentaba coger. Vista borrosa._

_Y de repente, negro. Todo negro._

_Sólo millones de ojos rojos clavándose en mí. _

_Y una risa femenina de ultratumba._

_Cuando James llegó a casa, me encontró tumbada en el sofá en posición fetal._

_**Día 172.**_

— _¡__**F**__elicidades, señora Witherdale! El scanner ha salido limpio. No tiene ningún tumor cerebral. Y por lo que parece, sus análisis de sangre no indican nada anormal._

_Con exagerada exaltación, el doctor me dijo que todo estaba bien._

_Si no se trataba de nada somático, eso daba cancha libre a otras posibilidades._

_Me eché a temblar sólo de imaginármelo._

_**Día 175.**_

—_**S**__esenta y nueve. Sesenta y nueve. Sesenta y nueve—no dejó de repetir una voz lúgubre a mi oído._

_**Día 180.**_

_**I**__mprovisación._

_El jefe de James y su esposa iban a cenar a casa. Y él no me había avisado. _

_Por suerte, la mujer—una buena alma caritativa—llamó casi una hora antes para confirmarlo._

_El asado de cerdo daba para cuatro personas, había suficiente marisco para hacer una ensalada tropical—algún tipo de inspiración me había llegado para hacerla—y sólo quedaba hacer una tarta de manzana como postre. Tardaría más en hacerse pero nos daría tiempo a cenar._

_Me pillaron con las manos en la masa, colocando la mesa. No me había dado tiempo a ducharme._

_James sonreía pero en sus ojos reprobaban mi lamentable aspecto. Su jefe fue más compasivo y se disculpó por haber llegado antes de la hora._

_La buena mujer, se ofreció a ayudarme a prepararlo todo._

_James se excusó en que yo había estado algo nerviosa últimamente. Se acercó y antes de darme un beso en la frente, me susurró al oído:_

—_Estás espantosa, cariño. Maquíllate en condiciones, que da pena verte._

—_No me avisaste—repliqué en un susurro._

_Sonrisa tensa._

—_Claro que sí. Esta mañana. ¿En donde tienes la cabeza, Bells?_

_Me dio una palmadita en el trasero y me instó a subir._

_._

_._

_._

_**L**__a cena se me hizo insoportable, a pesar de los esfuerzos de aquella buena mujer por darme una conversación animada, apenas pasaban los trozos de comida por mi garganta._

_Como si hubiesen estado hablando de coches, James y su jefe—con dos copas de vino de más—, hablaron de la creciente oleada de denuncias por fenómenos paranormales y todas las casas que mostraban tener habitantes de más._

_La mujer reprochó a su marido tal falta de consideración hacia la anfitriona, notando mi evidente estado de nerviosismo, y le instó a que cambiasen de tema._

_Pero James contestó:_

—_Señora Smith, mi esposa es escritora y tiene una imaginación desbordante. A ella le encanta que se hablen de esos temas._

_Se dirigió a mí:_

— _¿Verdad, cariño?_

_Mi respuesta fue una contundente mirada repleta de resentimiento._

_El señor Smith se rió entre dientes._

—_Pues en esta casa, no la va a necesitar mucho. Su propia historia habla por sí sola._

_James acompañó a sus carcajadas mientras ignoraba el gesto que la esposa le estaba haciendo a su marido para que no hablase más de la cuenta. Habían logrado sobresaltarme._

_Antes de la hora de los postres, la señora Smith me urgió para salir fuera. Quería fumar pero no sabía si el humo me molestaba._

_Me gustaba esa mujer._

_Muy considerada._

_Intentó varias veces disculparse en nombre de su marido por aquel tema._

—_La verdad, tenía cierta morbosidad insana de ver esta casa y conocer a sus dueños. En la ciudad, esta casa tiene fama…_

— _¿Sí?—Abrí los ojos exageradamente. Por su expresión, comprendí que se arrepentía de lo que me había dicho._

_Me dio evasivas para no hablar._

—_Creo que estás demasiado nerviosa, cielo, para decirte algo más sobre la casa._

—_Quizás lo que me tenga que contar, me ayudará a sobrellevarlo._

_Encendió el cigarro, dio una calada rápida, echó un vistazo rápido alrededor de la casa, vacilando. _

_Suspiró y me dijo:_

—_Aunque lo que pasó sí fue real, no debes hacer demasiado caso al resto. Ya sabes, típica historia de New Orleans._

_Otra calada._

—_Hace ciento cincuenta años, Edward Masen creyó que su esposa, Elizabeth, le estaba engañando y se tomó la justicia por su mano. Lo que él entendió por justicia fue rajarle el cuello y embestirla sesenta y nueve puñaladas. Después, se suicidó y se dice que las almas de los dos infortunados esposos rondan por la casa desde entonces._

_A medio terminar, tiró el cigarro y lo pisoteó._

_Luego me sonrió al ver mi cara horrorizada._

—_Cariño, sólo son cuentos macabros._

_**Día 187.**_

_**E**__lizabeth—ya había puesto nombre al fantasma de aquella mujer—me miraba con odio frente a los pies de la cama. Ya me había jurado que me destruiría._

—_Te rajaran el cuello y te apuñalaran sesenta y nueve veces. Por puta._

_**Día 190.**_

_**J**__ames gimió de dolor cuando empezó a retirar las sabanas para acostarse. Horrorizada, vi la sangre deslizarse por su mano. Sólo esperaba que no necesitase puntos._

_Sacó de éstas el objeto causante. _

_Un cuchillo de cocina._

_¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí?_

_Mientras iba a buscar una toalla para cortar la hemorragia, me acusó con un dedo de su mano sana._

— _¡Estás loca, Bella! ¡Necesitas ayuda! ¡Mucha ayuda!_

_Por fin, se había liberado soltando lo que llevaba pensando de mí desde hacía mucho tiempo._

_Eso sólo consiguió que yo me sintiese peor._

_**Día 195.**_

_**P**__or ser el mejor amigo de James, el doctor Laurent De Ravin se mostró más que dispuesto a tratarme._

_Guapo y simpático. Demasiado para mi gusto. Siempre hubo algo en él que me desagradaba en extremo._

_En aquellas frías paredes de consulta psiquiátrica, había colgado todos los títulos obtenidos. El central era su titulación en Medicina por la universidad de Yale._

—_Yo soy una chica de Harvard—quise bromear. No provoqué una sola sonrisa en su rostro._

_Todo resultó demasiado mecánico._

_Tumbada en un diván, hablaba de lo que James definía "desvaríos" mientras, el doctor—jamás le llamaría por su nombre—se limitaba a tomar notas, mientras, de cuando en cuando, elevaba su vista del cuaderno para acusarme con la mirada._

_Para él, todo era culpa mía._

_Cuando la sesión terminó, sin decirme qué me ocurría, me dio varias recetas._

— _Antipsicótico. Todos los días por la noche. Empezarán a hacerte efecto a partir de la tercera semana._

_¿Antipsicótico? ¿Cómo podía mencionar una palabra tan horrible y permanecer tan impasible?_

_**Día 199.**_

_**L**__a chaqueta de James olía a un perfume femenino que yo nunca utilizaba. El cuello de su camisa tenía una marca de carmín._

_Me sentía fracasada como mujer._

_No lograba quedarme embarazada y James buscaba fuera la cordura que su esposa no tenía._

_**Día 210.**_

_**S**__e me había cerrado el estómago. No podía comer, por lo tanto sólo bebí una lata de__ cherry coke__._

_._

_._

_._

_¡__**P**__alpitaciones de nuevo!_

_Las sombras se adueñaban de la casa. La noche les daba su poder._

_Bailaban bajo mis pies, y se reían de mí, mientras me tambaleaba subiendo a las escaleras._

—_Entra, entra, entra en el cuarto—coreaban con voces agudas—. ¡Qué sorpresa te vas a llevar!_

_Entre la apertura de la puerta, los vi._

_Tumbados en mi cama. _

_Retozando._

_James tenía la cabeza metida entre las piernas de Elizabeth._

_Desnuda de cintura para abajo, el pálido cuerpo de ésta se arqueaba a consecuencia del placer._

_No debería, pero me sentía culpable por estar espiando, aunque el mal no lo haya causado yo._

_Suspiré._

_Y entonces sus perversos ojos verdes se fijaron en mí. James también me vio y se limpió la boca para ocultar las evidencias._

_No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, se incorporó para salir corriendo en mi dirección. Sus facciones eran las de una loca peligrosa._

_Sólo me guié por el instinto y cerré la puerta de golpe._

— _¡Puta!_

_Y empezó a golpear la puerta con violencia._

_Me agazapé en el suelo para taparme los oídos. Si no la oía, se iría. Ese era el razonamiento._

_De repente, el silencio._

_Me sobresalté cuando la puerta se abrió._

_Sólo estaba James._

_Me costó un minuto sobreponerme y empecé a empujare y golpear el pecho con los puños, haciéndole retroceder._

— _¡Cabrón!—le insulté. Le propiné un bofetón—. Te la has llevado a nuestra cama._

_James, asustado por el ataque, intentó detenerme. Me agarró de las muñecas y fuimos hacia atrás hasta que me arrinconó entre su cuerpo y la pared._

— _¡Bella! ¿De qué va esto? ¿No ves que no hay nadie?_

—_La he visto contigo con mis propios ojos._

_James, a regañadientes me soltó, mientras yo me dedicaba a buscar pruebas de su engaño._

_Revolví toda la habitación, entré en el cuarto de baño e, incluso, miré por la ventana._

_Nadie._

_Me deslicé hasta llegar al suelo, derrotada._

_James, apenado, chasqueó con la lengua._

—_Bella, esto no puede seguir así._

_**Día 212.**_

_**E**__l psiquiatra me recibió con urgencia. La llamada de James ante mi empeoramiento, había hecho que me reservase un hueco en su apretada agenda._

_Le bastaron cinco minutos._

_Ni una sola palabra._

_Me diagnosticó el doble de dosis de antipsicótico._

_**Día 215.**_

_**J**__ames me folló—cuando el sexo carecía de amor, todo se limitaba a aquella horrible palabra—, como si quisiese borrar toda sospecha de mi cabeza._

_Se esforzaba al máximo pero mi rostro, carente de emociones, le disminuía el ego. Era la única satisfacción que yo sacaba de todo esto. Sabía que quería golpearme, pero si lo hacía, ya tenía una excusa para salir de aquella casa sin él. Y me lo llevaría todo. Ahora comprendía que el dinero era el cordón umbilical que me unía a James._

— _¿Lo ves, mi amor?—me susurró entre jadeos—. No hay coño más sagrado que el tuyo para mí._

_Romanticismo cero._

_Empezaba a comprender que vivir en aquella ruinosa casa representaba la metáfora perfecta de lo que estaba siendo nuestro matrimonio._

_**Día 260.**_

_**D**__esde el funeral de Charlie, no había vuelto a hablar con mi osito de peluche._

_Pero mi hermano mayor, Emmett, de alguna forma tenía esa extraña intuición de que algo no iba bien y me llamó por teléfono._

_Nos habíamos distanciado porque nunca aprobó mi boda con James, — a quien consideraba un trepa de mucho cuidado—y como mejor amigo de mi ex novio—el mismo capullo al que había pillado metiendo cabeza en el escote de una rubia—, siempre había abogado por el perdón y volviese con él._

—_Actores, son increíblemente temperamentales. Él no quiso hacerlo, fue un tropiezo muy tonto._

_Para más inri, se había ido a vivir a Chicago, cerca de él._

_Ahora, nada de eso importaba, e intenté simular las lágrimas de alivio que me producía hablar con él._

_El teléfono echaba humo cuando colgué._

_James me miró con cara de pocos amigos._

— _¡Por encima de mi cadáver el bastardo de tu hermano pisará mi casa!—juró._

_**Día**__** 275.**_

—_**M**__erry Christmas, Jelly Bells!_

_Emmett tenía una extraña manera de tomarse las amenazas._

_Dos días antes de Navidad, su flamante BMW estaba aparcando en mi jardín, y ya me vi a mí misma corriendo para abrazarle con fuerzas._

_No dejé de llorar mientras lo hacía y él se dedicaba a acariciarme el pelo y susurrarme tonterías. Me apartó para echarme un vistazo. En el brillo de sus ojos vi que mi aspecto era horrible. Delgada y ojerosa. Se guardó eso para sí, pero tenía muchas ganas de ajustar cuentas con James._

_James nos esperaba en el porche con gesto sombrío._

—_Swan—le saludó secamente—. Creo que Bella agradece tu visita, pero ya te dije por teléfono que no hacía falta que vinieras._

—_Ho, ho, ho—imitó a Santa Claus—. Relájate, Jimmie, es navidad. Enterremos el hacha de guerra, por Jelly Bells._

_Le apretó la mano y le dijo con una sonrisa tensa._

—_Mientras mi hermana viva en esta casa, yo siempre tendré un colchón. ¿Te queda claro, Jimmie?_

_La madera del umbral de la casa crujió bajo sus pies._

_Contuvo un grito ahogado, y luego, bromeó:_

— _¿Lo ves, Jelly Bells? Si te hubieras ido a vivir a Chicago, nada de esto pasaría._

_**Día 277.**_

_**C**__ena de navidad tranquila._

_Aunque, Emmett y James no hacían una tregua aun bajo la amenaza de no darles ningún regalo como no se comportasen._

_Hablaba de Chicago y sus casos._

_Estaba saliendo con alguien. Una actriz. Guapa, rubia y temperamental._

—_Y hablando de actores, Jelly Bells, tu ex te manda recuerdos. En el trabajo, le va fenomenal al tío. Se ha convertido en el actor promesa y va para largo. Talentazo. En cuanto a lo personal, el pobre no levanta cabeza desde que te casaste._

_Marcando territorio, James me agarró la mano y la elevó para que Emmett pudiese ver mi alianza._

—_Que hubiese llegado antes. Bella es mía hasta que la muerte nos separe._

_Emmett no le parecía que aquello fuese un inconveniente._

_**Día 290.**_

—_**E**__m, no es por nada, pero, ¿hasta cuando piensas quedarte?—preguntó James empezando a mosquearse por la presencia de mi hermano en nuestras vidas._

_Emmett no se inmutó ante la amenaza velada. Había instalado su despacho entre su iPhone y nuestra casa._

—_Todo el que Bella me necesite. ¿Algún problema? Si lo hay, guárdatelo para ti._

_**Día 292.**_

—_**J**__elly Bells, en nuestra familia no ha habido antecedentes de enfermedades mentales—me susurró Emmett—. Y te aseguro que tú no vas a ser la primera Swan en tenerlos. Está casa es la que te está enfermando._

_Le había confesado los episodios con Elizabeth Masen, y lejos de considerar que estaba loca, intentaba defender lo indefendible. Pero el amor de hermanos era la mejor muralla para la locura. Elizabeth no había vuelto a aparecer desde que Emmett estaba allí._

—_Esto no te pasaría si te hubieras mudado a Chicago. Esta casa da escalofríos._

_**Día 294.**_

_**O**__í sus gritos desde la habitación. Hacía mucho frío y me eché la colcha a la cabeza. Y aún los escuchaba._

_Emmett, James y el doctor siniestro._

— _¿Esquizofrenia?—chilló Emmett—. Quiero la opinión de un segundo especialista. Me parece arriesgado y peligroso ese diagnostico tan rápido._

—_Me temo, señor Swan que su hermana muestra todos los síntomas._

_Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla._

_Finalmente, era cierto. El demonio de la esquizofrenia había poseído mi mente. La primera Swan en tener una enfermedad mental._

_¡Larga vida a Isabella Primera la loca!_

_Aun así, Emmett no cedió ni un ápice. Se negaba a creer que tal estigma le había tocado a su hermana._

— _¿Éste es el tratamiento que le estáis dando? ¡Es un puñetero antidepresivo!_

—_Es un antipsicótico—le corrigió el doctor impertérrito—. Usted es un experto en su materia de Derecho. Y yo en Psiquiatría. Sé lo que hago y lo que receto._

— _¡Una mierda!—rugió Emmett—. Mi mejor amigo es hijo de un respetable psiquiatra. Ha hecho de perito en alguno de mis casos y me ha hablado de este antidepresivo. ¡Es una bomba de relojería! ¿El doble de dosis? ¿Os extraña que Bella vea espíritus? Lo que me parece extraño es que no vea elefantes rosas volando._

—_Deja al doctor hacer su trabajo y no te pases de listo, Swan—le amenazó James._

—_Es un antipsicótico. Tal vez se haya equivocado en el producto. Y le aconsejaría, señor Swan, que no alimentase las fantasías de su hermana, porque reforzará su esquizofrenia._

_**Día 295**__._

_**C**__herry coke para ver el partido. Noche de testosterona. Emmett se le antojó una pero James se la negó. Cerveza para los tíos._

_Le miré con cara de satisfacción._

_Mía, mía, sólo mía._

_._

_._

_._

_¿__**C**__ómo podía vencer cuando mi mente era mi peor enemiga y estaba luchando para destruirme? Elizabeth Masen era el demonio que mi mente había invocado para acabar conmigo. Y para ser un producto de mi imaginación, cuando me agarraba del cuello, el dolor era muy real._

_Por unos segundos, era incapaz de respirar._

— _¡Bella!—En la lejanía oí la voz de Emmett. Estaba aterrado._

_**Día 296.**_

_**P**__or la mañana. Estaba dormida—estado zombi por el tranquilizante—, pero sentí que alguien me zarandeaba._

_Emmett._

_Sin decirme nada, me lanzó un chándal y me apremió para que me vistiese rápido._

_James se había ido a trabajar._

_Él estaba recogiendo cosas, — lo imprescindible—, y lo metía a presión en una maleta._

_Miró con asco mi medicación, pero la metió._

—_Vamos a ver quién tiene la razón, doctor hijo de puta—masculló entre dientes._

_Me miró y me regañó._

—_Jelly Bells, vístete. Tenemos que irnos antes de que llegue James._

_Cuando lo hice, me agarró de la muñeca y como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, me arrastró hasta que salimos de la casa y entramos en el coche._

—_Tienes que salir de esa maldita casa o te volverás loca de verdad. Te voy a dejar en buenas manos y todo lo demás será un mal sueño, Jelly Bells._

_No miré hacia atrás cuando dejamos la casa._

_Por fin, era libre._

_**Día 330.**_

_¿__**Q**__uién lloró más cuando tuve que regresar a casa?_

_Emmett aún hubiese resistido más, hasta el final, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a que arruinase su vida por mí._

_James había denunciado a Emmett por secuestro alegando que mis facultades mentales estaban disminuidas._

_Aunque volver era una derrota y le daba la razón ante su alegación de mi locura, me aseguraría de que el bastardo de mi marido retirase la denuncia._

_Emmett y yo miramos largamente la casa antes de salir del coche._

_Le acaricié la mano._

—_Sabes que es la única manera de acabar con esto de una vez por todas—dije rotunda, aunque no estaba nada segura._

_Emmett se sorbió los mocos._

—_Prométeme que saldrás viva de esta casa, Jelly Bells._

_Asentí y me bajé del coche mientras James vigilaba desde el porche._

_Cuando llegué hasta él, me besó con fruición como si mi ausencia hubiese sido una tortura para él._

_En la ventana de nuestro dormitorio, vi la imagen de Elizabeth Masen._

_Ella también me estaba esperando._

_**Día 333.**_

_**C**__omo para contrarrestar la presencia maligna de Elizabeth, mi mente había creado otra alucinación—como la denominaba el doctor—, u otro espíritu guardián._

_Se llamaba a sí mismo Edward._

_¿Sería el mismo que asesinó a Elizabeth?_

_No lo sabía, pero conmigo era cariñoso y gentil._

_Hermoso e irreal. Por supuesto, lo había creado mi mente enferma, aunque ahí había hecho un gran trabajo._

_Había venido para quedarse._

—_Te prometo que ni James ni Elizabeth te harán daño, Bella._

_Me besó las sienes con sus imaginarios y fríos labios._

_**Día 335.**_

_**P**__ara castigarme por mi fuga, el doctor me aumentó la dosis al triple._

_._

_._

_._

_**P**__or las noches, Edward me consolaba._

_Le reproché que su pasado fuera muy sucio, pero él alegó que habían pasado por demasiadas cosas para borrar sus culpas y expiar sus pecados._

_Ahora sólo estaba para protegerme._

_**Día 336.**_

_**L**__a manera en la que Edward me hacía el amor era increíble. Jamás lo había sentido tan intenso, tan íntimo, tan conectadas nuestras almas._

_¡Lástima que no fuese real!_

_**Día 339**__._

—_**B**__ella, aún no tengo fuerzas para echar a Elizabeth de aquí. Y no puedo protegerte más en esta casa._

— _¿Qué podemos hacer?—susurré._

—_Ven conmigo—me ofreció su blanca mano._

_**Día 345.**_

—_**L**__o siento mucho, Bella—se lamentó el doctor—, he hecho todo lo que he podido, pero ya no puedo ayudarte._

_Carraspeó y me dictó la terrible sentencia:_

—_Estás loca. Realmente loca, pero loca de verdad._

_Sollocé._

—_Por lo que te pido, en el último acto de cordura que te puede quedar es que pienses en James e ingreses en una clínica mental. _

_Me estremecí cuando me acarició la mejilla._

—_Hazlo por el amor que puedas llegar a sentir por tu marido. No se merece lo que le estás haciendo._

_._

_._

_._

— _¡__**V**__en conmigo!—me volvió a exigir Edward—. Te prometo que iremos a un lugar mucho mejor._

_**Día 350.**_

_¡__**Q**__ué irónico todo! En esta casa de muerte se estaba albergando una nueva vida._

_O más bien, en mi vientre._

_¡El test había dado positivo!_

_¡Su padre iba a ponerse tan contento!_

_Aún era muy pronto para comunicárselo a James. Esperaría los tres meses para que estuviese fuera de riesgo._

_**Día 355.**_

_**L**__a figura de la muerte me acechaba. Elizabeth no iba a permitir que yo fuese feliz._

_Antes de acostarme, apareció en el rellano de las escaleras, y clavándome sus ojos verdes, me empujó, provocándome que saliese rodando hasta llegar al último escalón._

_El vientre me dio un pinchazo._

_Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiese moverme. Y entonces, el camisón se me manchó de sangre._

_Sólo podía haber una causa._

— _¡No, no, no!—sollocé intentando retener lo inevitable dentro de mí— ¡Por favor! No me abandones._

_La puerta se abrió y James empezó a bramar porque no le dejaba dormir con mis gritos de loca._

_Cuando me vio manchada de sangre, se puso blanco._

_Estiré el brazo implorándome ayuda._

— _¡James, por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! No puedo perderlo a él también._

_Se llevó las manos a la cabeza._

— _¡Estás preñada! ¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo ha podido ser? ¡No puede ser!_

_Y en lugar de bajar y ayudarme, o llamar a una ambulancia, se encerró en nuestra habitación._

_Me quedé impotente mientras perdía a mi bebé._

_No le había dado la más mínima oportunidad._

_**Día 360.**_

—_**B**__ella, no puedes seguir así—me dijo James. Desde que me habían dado el alta en el hospital, no me había levantado._

_Si no había sabido proteger a mi hijo, nada iba a valer la pena. Era un completo desastre._

—_Necesitas ayuda—me propuso—. Sólo por un tiempo, cariño. Hay una clínica que te pueden ayudar. Sólo se trata de firmar un papel y darme el control de tus cuentas. Sólo por un tiempo. Estás loca y no se sabe que puedes llegar a hacer con el dinero. Déjame que lo cuide por ti, y cuando vuelvas, todo volverá a ser como antes._

_Pero yo no quería lo de antes._

_Sin girarme para verle, negué con la cabeza._

—_Elizabeth y Edward están en mi cabeza. Me seguirán a donde quieran que vaya. No me iré. Este es su hogar y ahora el mío._

_Oí como James daba un portazo como respuesta. Estaba frustrado. Y yo me permití sonreír por primera vez._

_._

_._

_._

_**J**__ames se había ido y Edward había venido a cuidarme._

—_El bebé está ahora en un lugar mucho mejor. Y tú también podrás estarlo si te vienes conmigo._

_**Día 364.**_

_**C**__herry coke. Era lo único que me consolaba._

_._

_._

_._

_**E**__lizabeth se mecía en mi mecedora. Estaba cantando una nana. Había un paquete entre sus brazos._

_Hacía mucho frío y olía todo al insoportable oxido de la sangre._

_Paró cuando me acerqué y me miró con crueldad._

— _¡Coño estéril!—Y me mostró un paquete sanguinolento para echármelo a mis pies. Gemí del asco._

_Se levantó y echó a correr hacia mi dirección._

_Pero yo fui más rápida y me encerré en el cuarto de baño, acuclillada y muerta de los nervios. No hacía otra cosa que llorar a pleno pulmón mientras oía como golpeaba la puerta._

— _¡No escaparas de tu destino! ¡Puta! ¡Puta! ¡Puta! ¡Vamos, sé una buena madre! ¡Tu bebé te necesita!_

— _¡Vete de mi cabeza!—chillé._

_Carcajadas siniestras._

_Sombras con ojos amarillos._

_Gateé hasta la cesta de los medicamentos y el bote con las pastillas se me resbaló de las manos._

_Miles de pastillas de verde fosforito saltaban de un lado a otro, riéndose de mí, y coreando:_

— _¡Tómame! ¡Tómame! ¡Tómame!_

_Silencio._

_¿Se habría ido Elizabeth?_

_Entonces, otros golpes._

—_Bella—reconocí la voz de Edward—. Por favor, ábreme._

_Sólo lloraba._

— _¡Vete! ¡No eres real! ¡Lárgate de aquí!_

_Me acaricié las sienes para que la sangre circulase por ellas._

_¡Palpitaciones!_

_Antes de desmayarme, la puerta se abrió violentamente._

_**Día 365, por la mañana.**_

_**N**__o recordaba cómo había llegado a la cama. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y la migraña campaba por mi cabeza con toda libertad. _

_Gruñí cuando un débil rayo de sol dio de pleno en mi rostro. Alguien se rió de mí._

_Con cierta timidez, como si no quisiese oír la respuesta, pregunté quién era:_

— _¿Edward?_

—_Sí._

_Me tranquilizó oír su voz. Era lo único bueno que iba a sacar de aquella noche._

_Sus fríos dedos acariciaron mi marchita mejilla. No pude evitarlo y me eché a llorar. Estaba muy cansada de luchar contra mis propios demonios._

_Tenía que irme de allí, para siempre._

_Edward verbalizó mis pensamientos._

—_Bella, ya no podemos quedarnos aquí. Tenemos que irnos. Ya no perteneces a este lugar._

_Me incorporé con su ayuda. Le miré a los ojos y el brillo verde de éstos había una gran determinación. _

_Volvió la cabeza hacia la mesilla de noche y fijo su vista en el cuchillo que había allí._

_Temblorosa, lo cogí y lo examiné con cierta vacilación. _

_Volví a mirar a Edward quien asintió con absoluta determinación._

—_Prométeme qué será rápido._

_Una preciosa sonrisa torcida era una buena garantía._

_Chasqueó los dedos para llamar mi atención sobre algo y me señaló la cámara de video. Iba a empezar a grabar._

—_Tendrás que despedirte de James, ¿no crees?_

_Miré hacia la cámara para expulsar a mis propios fantasmas._

_Aquella casa había estado enferma desde el principio. En fase terminal. Y lo peor de todo que se trataba de una infección que se propagaba a los que habitaban en ella, arrebatándoles toda energía vital. _

_Sólo había una manera de curarme. _

_Pero estaba convencida de algo._

_Cuando yo me fuese, lo dejaría todo atrás; sin embargo, la casa seguiría enfermando._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Ruido blanco.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará en el siguiente capítulo: ¿Por qué se ha hecho así? Primero, la excesiva longitud de la historia. Y segundo: ¿Y las ganas que teneis de ver a donde os conduce todo esto, eh? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!<strong>_

_**¿Truco o trato?**_


	2. Lana del Rey

_**Disclamer: **_Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de hacerles pasar un rato de miedo en este Halloween.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recomendación musical<strong>_: **Dark Paradise**-Lana del Rey.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tengo miedo de que no vayas a estar esperando al otro lado<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Siempre que cierro los ojos,**__**  
><strong>__**Es como un sombrío paraíso-Lana del Rey (Dark Paradise).**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>E<strong>_ra el tercer café en la mañana que Emmett se había tomado. Sólo cuando el doctor Snow reprobó aquel acto, empezó a revolverse, nervioso, queriendo acabar con aquel disparate cuanto antes.

Su antiguo compañero de facultad, el señor Jenks, quien representaba a su cuñado, le saludó con una sonrisa algo tímida. Aun conociendo la reputación de juego sucio de Jason Jenks, Emmett sentía más simpatía que por el resto de personajes que estaban en aquella pantomima.

El psiquiatra, que hasta ahora se había encargado de examinar la salud mental de Isabella, el doctor Laurent De Ravin, le inspiraba muy poca confianza. Pero era incapaz de mirar hacia el frente sin contar hasta cien y prometerse a sí mismo comportarse civilizadamente, cada vez que su cuñado hablaba vehementemente ante el juez y declaraba que su esposa estaba loca y necesitaba que se la incapacitase, nombrándole a él su tutor legal.

Ahora estaba el doctor Snow exponiendo que en los casi veintisiete años de historia clínica de su paciente, Isabella Marie Swan, — ahora Witherdale—, no había mostrado síntomas de enfermedad mental.

En primer lugar, no había antecedentes familiares de trastornos mentales, e Isabella no iba a ser la primera. Quizás más ansiedad de lo debido.

La depresión era algo normal a consecuencia del poco tiempo que se había dado al duelo por la muerte de sus padres y el reciente aborto sufrido lo había precipitado todo. Y el odio que le procesaba a aquella casa no ayudaba a su estabilidad emocional.

El buen doctor protestó porque el señor Witherdale no le había permitido acercarse a su paciente cuando había sido, desde siempre, el médico de la familia Swan, y sobre todo que, cuando su antigua paciente, por intercesión de su hermano, había salido de la casa durante un tiempo, experimentó una gran mejoría sin necesidad de tratamientos ni sesiones con el doctor De Ravin, que, por lo contrario, parecía que le hacían empeorar.

Le tocó hablar al doctor De Ravin, y a su pesar, Emmett tuvo que admitir, que aquel granuja hablaba mejor que su médico. Intentó desprestigiar el diagnostico realizado por el doctor Snow.

—No hay duda que es usted un magnífico médico de familia, doctor Snow, pero, dado que su especialidad no es la psiquiatría, su diagnostico sobre la enfermedad mental de mi paciente puede estar sujeto a errores que podrían hacer peligrar la integridad de ésta. Yo, que me especialicé en _Yale_, con varios Master en enfermedades mentales y he estado trabajando durante más de cinco años como psiquiatra forense para la policía de New York, en varios distritos conflictivos, sabría distinguir a una persona extremadamente nerviosa de alguien que está loca. Y la señora Witherdale, de verdad, está loca y necesita una reclusión en un hospital psiquiátrico por su bien y el del señor Witherdale, quien está al límite con esta situación…

Emmett bufó indignado. El bastardo de James no se había privado de perder un solo día de trabajo ni un viaje de empresa, dejando sola y desamparada a su hermana. Y ahora montaba la pantomima de una reclusión por su bien.

¡Por encima de su cadáver!

El único motivo que le dio para sonreír fue cuando el juez, elevando la vista por encima de sus gafas progresivas, miró al psiquiatra con cara de pocos amigos, y le reprendió:

— ¿Es un método innovador de _Yale_, señor De Ravin, denominar a sus pacientes como locos? He estado más de veinticinco años metiendo mis narices en libros de Derecho, pero creo que mis escasos conocimientos médicos me permiten reconocer que no es conveniente llamar a los pacientes locos, aunque usted lo piense así. ¿No se le habrá ocurrido decirle a la señora Witherdale que está loca?

—No, no, _Señoría_. —Se ruborizó el doctor—. Por supuesto que mis sesiones con la señora Witherdale han sido todo lo profesionales posibles.

—Espero que también haya sido humano, doctor De Ravin—le espetó el juez—. Aunque tengo la sensación que eso es algo que no se destila demasiado en _Yale_.

James estiró los labios dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa mientras carraspeaba.

Estaba nervioso. Emmett no apartaba sus ojos de cada uno de sus gestos mientras oía todo el informe detallado de la medicación de su hermana junto con los delirios mostrados en las sesiones.

Primero se entristeció y luego, se asustó de verdad.

Desde el primer momento en que le vio, caló a James. Sabía que se trataba de un oportunista que sólo le importaba el valor económico de su hermana. Pero había sabido engatusar a Bella y ésta, desoyendo las advertencias de su hermano mayor, primero se había casado con él, y después mudado a New Orleans, muy lejos de New York, donde él podría cuidar de ella.

Era un débil consuelo que hubiese consentido en firmar un contrato prematrimonial, por el cual, si se divorciaban, él no tuviese derecho a reclamarle nada. Pero lo había hecho más por la buena fe de Bella en James, creyendo realmente que la amaba de verdad.

Aun, en aquella silla, oyendo el testimonio casi sollozante de James sobre la locura de su esposa, se lamentó no haber sido más firme.

Había una cosa que le rondaba por la cabeza, y aunque hubiese sido que aquel bastardo se saliese con la suya, por lo menos, persuadirle que aceptase cinco millones de dólares por retirar la incapacitación y divorciarse de Bella, era un mal menor. Se llevaría a su hermana pequeña lejos de aquella pesadilla y cuidaría de ella hasta que se repusiese.

Pero algo le decía que James, además de avaricioso, tenía una faceta psicópata que le hacía disfrutar con aquella clase de planes retorcidos y desenlaces inesperados donde el sufrimiento de Bella era un aliciente.

¿Cómo protegerla de semejante individuo?

Ahora mismo, lo único que podía hacer era ganar tiempo y retrasar, hasta lo inevitable, que James se hiciese con el control.

.

.

.

_**J**_ames aceptó de mala gana el veredicto del juez de no dar la incapacitación de Bella y nombrarle su tutor legal si no se cumplía cualquiera de las dos cosas: O que Bella lo firmase voluntariamente y accediese a ir al sanatorio mental que se le tenía preparado. O que ésta fuese examinada por una junta de psiquiatras y un juez y que se dictaminase su estado mental.

La primera opción era la más segura, pero se había encontrado con un obstáculo. Bella, aun cuanto más débil, depresiva y nerviosa se encontraba, más testaruda se volvía, negándose a firmar cualquier papel.

Aunque cada minuto que permanecía en aquella casa, y cada aparición de Elizabeth Masen, su obstinación se erosionaba hasta que llegase un momento en el que acabase rompiéndose del todo.

Se preguntaba, impaciente, cuanto faltaría para eso, cuando, repentinamente, fue empujado con violencia hacia la pared, y antes de poder reaccionar, le habían dado la vuelta para poder ver a su agresor, aunque no se le permitió replicar, ya que le presionaban violentamente la garganta.

— ¡No sé qué es lo que te propones, cabrón de mierda!—le gritó Emmett a la cara, escupiéndole—. ¡Pero no te saldrás con la tuya!

Le zarandeó mientras le gritaba, y si no hubiese sido por Laurent, el abogado Jenks y el doctor Snow, Emmett hubiese sido detenido por el homicidio de su cuñado. A duras penas, consiguieron que se relajase y accediese a soltar a James. Éste tosió dolorosamente mientras le irritaba la garganta por el esfuerzo de volver a coger aire.

—Emmett, ya basta—le dijo con tranquilidad su compañero—. No es manera de resolver las cosas.

James, ahora furioso, recuperó las fuerzas y le gritó:

— ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Bueno, ahora no me extraña nada de la familia Swan. ¡Eres igual que la pirada de tu hermana, letrado!

Laurent tuvo que ponerse en medio de los dos hombres para que Emmett no golpease con violencia a James y no pudiese hacerle nada. El doctor Snow aún le sujetaba de los brazos para que se tranquilizase.

—James, por favor, para ya—le ordenó su amigo.

Sólo cuando vio que Emmett se iba tranquilizando, Laurent agarró del brazo a James, instándole a salir y evitando que respondiese a las amenazas de éste.

— ¡Como algo le ocurra, te juro, James, que te rajaré de arriba abajo y me bañaré en tu sangre! Soy abogado y basaré mi defensa en locura transitoria. Pero tú no saldrás de la caja de pino a la que te enviaré…

Lograron llegar al ascensor y, cuando se aseguró que sólo estaban el psiquiatra y él, James le empujó violentamente hacia la pared, le levantó con las solapas de la chaqueta y presionó su garganta haciendo caso omiso a los gorgoteos agónicos.

— ¿Qué…qué…? James, tío, no sé qué te propones…

—Si hubieras ido al bando contrario, me hubieses hecho el mismo favor que declarando a favor de mi causa. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? No me gusta que me jodan, Laurent. Te lo dejé bien claro.

Le golpeó con violencia y le soltó, dejando que tomase aire.

—Estoy haciendo lo que puedo, tío—se defendió jadeante—. Incluso estoy traspasando límites. He falsificado análisis de sangre y dado el triple de dosis máxima de antidepresivo, uno que retiraron del mercado cinco años atrás debido a que provocaba alucinaciones. Es un cóctel molotov para tu esposa. ¿Sabes lo que me estoy jugando por hacerte un favor?

James se limitó a resoplar con aire sarcástico.

—James, esto es pasarse de la raya. Me estoy jugando mi titulación médica con todo este asunto…

—Pero estoy seguro que si eso llega a pasar, los dos millones de dólares que vas a recibir si mi querida y pirada esposa es internada en el manicomio, te consolarán.

Laurent asintió pesarosamente. James temió que se echase para atrás por algún conflicto interno.

—Laurent, no flaquees, ahora. Falta muy poco—le pidió impaciente…y casi suplicante.

—Prometiste que no le pasaría nada—le advirtió preocupado.

¿Desde cuándo le preocupaba a aquel hipócrita que Bella muriese o viviese? ¿Qué conflicto tenía ahora con su juramento hipocrático?

Ya se encargaría de él en su momento, pero ahora le necesitaba para que todo se mantuviese.

Amablemente, le colocó la solapa que él mismo le había arrugado y susurró, modulando la voz hasta conseguir un tono amable y persuasivo:

—Sólo un poco más. Está en el límite y conseguiremos que firme esa maldita declaración. Después nos encargaremos de enviarla al sanatorio mental más lejano y descuidado y que la muy loca se encomiende al destino.

Laurent suspiró, y aunque empezaba a sentir compasión por aquella infeliz criatura, cuyo único pecado había sido casarse con alguien como James, la larga amistad que le unía a éste y la promesa de una cuenta bancaria repleta de dinero para vivir más que holgadamente, acallaron pronto los ecos de su conciencia.

Asintió tímidamente, mientras su cómplice le dio una palmadita amistosa en la espalda.

—Ahora dame la mercancía que le compras a tu vecino el camello. Con un poco de suerte, ésta será la última dosis.

Vacilante, Laurent se metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo y jugó con un minúsculo paquete antes de entregárselo a James.

.

.

.

_**C**_omo si no hubiese pasado nada, repantigado en su cómoda silla de ruedas, era la viva imagen de la despreocupación, hablando por teléfono con su secretaria para concretar su viaje a Philadelphia para la próxima semana.

Con la silla vuelta de espaldas a la puerta, no se dio cuenta que la puerta se había abierto y, segundos después, una mujer alta, esbelta, pelirroja, de pálido aspecto, rasgos felinos y eterna sonrisa siniestra se acercaba lenta y taimadamente, silenciosa como si tuviese el don de apenas chocar sus larguísimos tacones con el suelo.

De esa manera, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba James, distraído, por lo que sintió una perversa satisfacción cuando apoyó sus delicadas manos sobre los hombros y logró que se sobresaltase.

Antes de que se girase, ésta acercó sus labios a su oreja y susurró:

— ¡Bu!

Con el corazón palpitante, James miró sobresaltado sin saber que decir ante la sonrisa petulante de aquella.

Esa falta de reacción permitió que se sentase en la mesa balanceando las piernas y con expresión divertida, le dijo burlona:

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Jimmie? ¿Acaso has visto un fantasma?

Cuando se repuso, rápidamente, James le agarró del cuello con una mano, y con la otra la empujó con violencia, haciendo que se desplomase y su cabeza chocase con el cristal de la mesa.

La inmovilizó, abriendo las piernas para que su cuerpo cupiese en aquel hueco, notando la dolorosa presión en sus caderas hasta que se inclinó, notando la presión de aquellos senos turgente en su pecho, y apretó más la mano en su garganta hasta que un jadeo de ésta le advirtió que se estaba sobrepasando.

Elevó su mano y le abofeteó la cara con fuerza.

La mujer, lejos de quejarse o mostrar algún gesto de dolor, sonrió más abiertamente, como si aquello fuese una motivación para ella. Incluso, se lamió un pequeño hilo de sangre de la comisura de los labios con la punta de la lengua de una manera sensual que acabó por enloquecer a James y estrechó con violencia los labios con los suyos.

La mujer se vengó mordiendo con fruición el labio inferior hasta que su lengua saboreó la sangre, y le soltó cuando éste se rindió, gritando dolorido.

Se apartó a un lado mientras oía las carcajadas burlonas de ésta.

Lo más parecido al amor que había sentido James en toda su vida, había sido aquel sentimiento de debilidad hacia Victoria Sutherland, una criatura de inteligencia maligna y mente psicópata, su compañera perfecta, quien, no obstante, le era enfermizamente leal hasta la sumisión.

Estaba seguro que sin aquella predisposición natural para la maldad, el plan para adueñarse de la fortuna de su esposa, haciéndola enloquecer e inhabilitarla para hacerse con el control, no hubiese tenido lugar.

Desde el principio, Victoria había escuchado, aceptado y participado en aquella idea demencial con una fría sonrisa y sin parpadear, siendo incluso una parte activa de éste, sin los remordimientos que Laurent había demostrado.

Sin ella, no hubiesen encontrado la casa y no se hubiese enterado de la macabra historia que albergaba tras aquellas cuatro paredes, y fue su genial idea dibujar aquellas espeluznantes figuras en la pared para darle mayor credibilidad.

Y por supuesto, se había disfrutado aterrorizando a Bella, conduciéndola hasta el umbral de la locura, ya haciendo ruido extraños durante la noche, cantando espeluznantes nanas, pero sobretodo, lo mejor de todo, era maquillarse y disfrazarse con aquel sucio camisón del siglo XIX lleno de sangre, simulando ser la cabreada Elizabeth Masen, la injusta víctima de un asesinato brutal perpetrado por su marido, aparición que realizaba, aproximadamente, media hora después de que aquella estúpida niña rica se tomase su _cherry coke _con el LSD que le había proporcionado Laurent.

Después de un rato de silencio, Victoria lo rompió.

—Jim, ¿tenías que hacer tu trabajo tan bien que las has dejado preñada? Creo que además de meterle miedo en el cuerpo, por las noches le introduces otras cosas.

Aparentaba calma, pero James no se dejó engañar. Sabía que estaba molesta y mucho más. A lo largo del tiempo, Victoria había adquirido un estúpido vínculo de pertenencia con él y la intrusión de su legítima esposa se había convertido en algo personal.

Lo comprendió así cuando intentó acariciarla la mejilla y ésta le apartó la mano de un manotazo.

—Sigue siendo mi esposa. Si no la follo de vez en cuando, empezará a sospechar. —El suspiro exasperado de Victoria le dio a entender que estaba muy enfadada—. ¡Joder, nena! No entiendo qué clase de descuido ha podido ocurrir. Pensé que era imposible. Tú estabas en el hospital cuando me realizaron la vasectomía. Ya sabes lo que opino de los putos críos.

—Denuncia a ese puto matasanos. —Empezaba a ablandarse y se permitió sonreír. Susurró—: No soportaría que volviese a suceder de nuevo.

—Con el tiempo que le queda en esa casa, te aseguro que no—le prometió. Esta vez, sí se dejó acariciar la mejilla—. Ya nunca más…

Decidieron cambiar de tema.

—Me he encontrado con el imbécil de Laurent. Al parecer, la petición ha sido denegada, ¿verdad?

Éste gruñó a modo de respuesta y Victoria resopló.

—Jim, me prometiste que sería rápido. No es que no haya disfrutado con todo esto, me ha recordado a las fiestas salvajes de Halloween de mi adolescencia, pero llevamos un año con esta pantomima y me está produciendo cierto hastío.

—Paciencia, Vicky—susurró James casi con ternura—. Estamos muy cerca de conseguirlo.

A Victoria le hubiese gustado replicarle que ya se lo había oído decir antes y le hubiese gustado volver a insinuarle que hubiese sido más rápido darle una sobredosis y que se hiciese pasar por un suicidio. A ella no le hubiese temblado la mano en que así fuese. Pero la última vez que se lo insinuó a su cómplice, éste se puso hecho una fiera y la amenazó de todas las maneras posibles si eso llegase a ocurrir:

"_La necesito viva, Victoria. Si ella llegase a morir, yo sería el primer sospechoso y eso es lo último que debe ocurrir. Saldrá de esa casa viva. En el sanatorio mental, Laurent conoce a una enfermera que la continuará sometiendo a las dosis del antidepresivo que la ha recomendado. Y después, me da igual que sea una sobredosis, se corte las venas o salte por la ventana. Seremos libre y millonarios_."

James le acarició la mejilla, y ésta ronroneó.

— ¿Se ha aparecido Elizabeth esta noche?—preguntó aburrido como si quisiera preguntar por la climatología.

La oyó reírse entre diente. Tenía que admitir que había su mejor actuación hasta el momento y había dejado a Bella casi al borde del shock. Lo único que no entendía era por qué no había conseguido que firmase aquel papel.

Como si hubiese sido la travesura más divertida de su vida, Victoria le contó lo acontecido aquella noche. James se permitió una sonrisa.

Después sacó el paquetito de LSD del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo entregó a Victoria.

—Creo que necesita otra noche movidita para que le quede claro el mensaje—le instruyó—. Esmérate, querida, y te prometo que pronto saldremos de esta casa de mierda, situada en el culo del mundo, y nos iremos a donde tú quieras, ricos, muy ricos. Y tú serás la afortunada señora Witherdale.

Los ojos verdes de la mujer se le iluminaron ante aquella expectativa. Si no hubiese sido por su naturaleza perversa, aquella hubiese sido la única motivación para hacer daño a Isabella Witherdale.

James se incorporó y bostezando, se quejó:

—Y otra noche que me tocará quedarme hasta la madrugada salvando mi puesto de trabajo.

Insinuante, Victoria se arremangó la falda hasta la mitad de las caderas, mostrando su tanga negro de encaje.

—Aún tenemos tiempo para jugar un rato.

Y ante la mirada lujuriosa de su amante, Victoria enredó sus dedos entre las tiras del tanga, y lentamente se lo fue deslizando hasta llegar a las rodillas.

.

.

.

_**V**_ictoria sintió un escalofrío cuando vio que alguien la estaba vigilando desde los ventanales del dormitorio. Sólo un parpadeo, pero le pareció que Bella estaba allí con la mirada fija en ella.

Disimulando, agachó la cabeza, incomoda, y retrocedió sobre sus pasos perdiéndose entre los árboles. Volvió a mirar de nuevo hacia la dirección de la habitación y no vio a nadie. Con un poco de suerte, Bella no se habría percatado de su visita.

James dejó un juego de llaves debajo de la alfombrilla de la puerta trasera que conducía a la cocina.

La primera sorpresa fue encontrarse con alguien en aquella cocina. Un hombre. Alto y desgarbado. Un gorro de vasta lana tapaba su grasiento pelo cobrizo. Ropas rotas y olor a calle y alcohol. Pero parecía sentirse a sus anchas, sentado en la isla mientras bebía con ahínco una botella de vodka.

Una vez recuperado el alentó, Victoria se indignó que aquel vagabundo hubiera podido entrar en la casa. Y como si fuese suya, se dispuso a echarlo de malos modos.

— ¡Fuera de aquí, muerto de hambre!—le gritó indicándole la puerta con el brazo.

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa con sus dientes podridos y la miró, indiferente, con sus ojos verdes.

— ¡Hum! Querida, creo que no. No soy yo a quien no quieren en esta casa. Y si fueses un poco lista, te irías echando leches para no volver, porque no se te quiere aquí. Y no conviene cabrear a los dueños de la casa…

Victoria se rió fanfarrona ante aquellas palabras.

—Soy amiga del dueño de la casa.

—Pero no de la dueña. Creo que la habéis cabreado de verdad—canturreó mientras movía la mano para indicar que algo malo.

Victoria se echó a temblar. ¿Y si había empezado a sospechar? Quizás fuese peligroso, pero tenía que comprobarlo por su cuenta.

Se dispuso a salir de la cocina cuando el hombre la agarró por el brazo. Su mano estaba muy fría.

—Ella no está aquí—le informó.

Parpadeó confusa. Le había parecido verla asomada antes.

—Y yo que tú, me iría antes de que volviese. Porque no estará de buen humor después de regresar del viaje—le aconsejó algo siniestramente.

Victoria se deshizo furiosa de su agarre y salió de la cocina no sin antes amenazar al vagabundo que si no se iba de allí, llamaría a la policía. Dejó las carcajadas atrás y empezó a subir las escaleras, cuando en mitad del tramo se volvió a encontrar con aquel extraño hombre casi tumbado y llevándose la botella a la boca.

Los sentimientos de estupefacción y furia empezaban a invadir el cuerpo de Victoria.

— ¿Qué demonios?...

El hombre la miró con una mezcla de compasión y burla.

—Sí, creo que demonios es un término que lo define a la perfección. —Se rió y tosió, y luego, casi paternalmente, le aconsejó—: ¿Estás segura que quieres continuar y abrir esa puerta, querida? Porque si lo haces estarás invitando a alguien indeseado que no lograrás echar. No te gustará ver lo que vas a desatar.

La respuesta se resumió a un bufido.

El vagabundo se encogió de hombros encomiándole a su destino.

— ¡Quien avisa no es traidor, culito prieto!—Le tendió la botella invitándola a un trago—. Toma, creo que lo vas a necesitar.

Temblando, Victoria la cogió para estrellarle en el borde del escalón.

No llegó a darle. Había desaparecido entre miles de cristales rotos y casi litro y medio de líquido. Por primera vez, Victoria estaba realmente asustada.

Subió corriendo lo que le quedaba de recorrido hasta llegar a la puerta, abrirla y quedarse completamente estática y congelada en el sitio. Sólo cuando logró reponerse, chilló hasta que notaba como algo se quebraba dentro de su garganta.

.

.

.

_**E**_l móvil vibró un par de veces antes de que James se decidiese a cogerlo. Se trataba de Bella y realmente no estaba seguro de querer oír sus gritos histéricos sobre sus paranoias. Se relajó y se resignó a volver sobre su misma frase de que los fantasmas no existían.

Pero cuando dio al botón verde, al principio, no oyó nada.

—Diga.

Silencio.

—Diga—repitió impaciente. Nada—. Bella, ¿eres tú?

Le pareció oír un susurro que decía su nombre. Después, un sollozo.

— ¿Puedes hablar más alto? Apenas te oigo.

—…James, de verdad, lo siento muchísimo—hipó—. Sólo quería que Elizabeth se fuese y Edward me dijo que esta era la única forma de librarme de ella. No quería volver a oír esas voces. No dolió nada. Fue como si el cuchillo untase mantequilla. Sólo un ligero olor desagradable…

Se pellizcó el arco de la nariz, exasperado. No comprendía que es lo qué quería decir con todo eso. ¿Quién era Edward? Esperaba que a Victoria no se le hubiese ido la mano y hubiese metido a alguien más en el juego.

—Bella—susurró como si tuviese poder para calmarla—, estás muy nerviosa. No te preocupes, cielo. Esta noche regresaré tarde a casa porque tengo mucho trabajo, pero cuando llegue a casa, lo resolveremos. Elizabeth no puede hacerte daño porque está en tu cabeza. Y el tal Edward tampoco existe.

— ¡Oh, James, te equivocas! Él está en el umbral—dijo con voz somnolienta, casi como un canturreo—. Me está esperando. Me habla…me está diciendo…me está diciendo que…él se vengará de todo el daño que he sufrido. ¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro? Tengo mucho frío…

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella!

— ¡oooooob! ¡ooooobbbbbb! abantac al omoc se ísA (1)…—cantó una voz masculina en tono lúgubre lo que parecía una balada, aunque de manera siniestra.

Antes de que James pudiese recobrar el aliento, la línea se había cortado. Intentó llamar un par de veces al móvil pero parecía comunicando. Después a casa, pero nadie respondía.

Vacilando si debería salir corriendo, alguien llamó a la puerta. Se trataba del cartero y le entregó un paquete.

—Señor Witherdale, alguien llamó esta mañana diciendo que se lo entregase lo antes posible.

— ¿Sabes de quien se trataba?

El chico negó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sólo sé que era un hombre con una extraña voz. La verdad que daba bastante respeto—lo dijo como si la palabra _respeto _no fuese suficiente para describirlo.

James, algo cansado, le despidió mientras el muchacho le deseaba un buen día.

Ansioso, abrió el paquete y un Dvd cayó en sus manos. Dentro del estuche había una nota. Reconoció la letra, algo puntiaguda y corrida, correspondiente a una persona bastante nerviosa y con mucha prisa. Así era como Bella escribía últimamente.

"_Lo siento mucho, James_."

¿Qué era lo que tenía que sentir?

Para averiguarlo, — aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello, la verdad—, encendió el Dvd y lo que vio, difícilmente se le olvidaría jamás.

Primero, una canción.

Reconoció la letra como aquella que Bella le dedicó en el karaoke el día de su boda. Nunca se molestó en aprenderse el título. ¿La intérprete era _Lana del Rey_? Hasta este momento, no le había importado.

Las escenas visuales eran más espeluznantes.

En ellas, la blanca pared de su dormitorio empezaba a teñirse de rojo. Siguió el rastro de sangre de la pared hasta llegar a una derrotada Bella, quien apenas tenía fuerzas para canturrear y sollozar a la vez. Su pelo estaba húmedo y pegado a su cara, y la palidez casi cadavérica de su rostro mostraba los escasos segundos de vida que le quedaban.

El salto de cama que llevaba, anteriormente celeste, había adquirido un horrible color rojo brillante. Incluso los regueros que habían dejado las lágrimas en sus ojos estaban cubiertos de sangre.

Horrorizado, James vio que aún no había soltado el cuchillo con el que se había abierto las venas de las muñecas y tobillos.

Entonces, Bella le miró con aquellos ojos negros e inertes.

Hizo una mueca con sus labios cortados por la sequedad que era demasiado tétrica para tratarse de una sonrisa.

Su voz era un hilo. James se tuvo que esforzar para oír sus últimas palabras.

—Edward Masen me dijo que todo acabaría así. Ya no habrá voces y Elizabeth no podrá hacerme más daño. Tenía razón, no ha dolido nada.

Suspiró y apenas pudo reírse. Parecía que le dolía la cara.

—No te enfades conmigo, cariño—le suplicaba mientras una lágrima regaba su marchita mejilla—. Era la única forma de irme de aquí…

James parecía querer tirarse de los pelos. Todo el plan se había estropeado.

— ¡No, no, no!—Parecía suplicarle delante de la pantalla, como si ella aún pudiese oírle—. ¡Joder, Bells! ¡No lo hagas! Sólo tenías que firmar un puñetero papel. ¡Sólo un puñetero papel!

Como si realmente pudiese oírle, Bella cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en la pared y la movió insistentemente. Quería decirle que ya era demasiado tarde.

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el cuchillo que tenía en las manos. James adivinó lo que pretendía y pegó un brinco del sillón. Chilló como un energúmeno, como si ella pudiese oírle.

Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras:

—James, te prometo que la muerte no nos separará. Me quedaré allí hasta que nos reunamos. Será pronto, muy pronto—aun con suavidad, aquello no dejaba de ser una amenaza velada—. Yo velaré por ti para que Edward no te haga nada. Está furioso…

Se llevó el cuchillo al cuello y se lo rajó.

Gotas de sangre mancharon el objetivo de la cámara dando una visión borrosa de aquella macabra escena. La cinta se acabó emitiendo el ruido blanco.

James se tapó la cara debatiéndose entre el horror, la rabia y la desesperación.

Amortiguó un grito furioso entre sus manos.

A aquellos malditos imbéciles de sus socios se les había ido todo de las manos. ¿Era tan difícil de entender la diferencia entre viva y muerta?

Ahora, todo se iba a complicar demasiado.

Aun demostrando el suicidio, tardaría meses, o incluso años, en quedar completamente limpio del asunto, y dudaba que llegase a recibir el dinero de Bella. Emmett le crearía una infinidad de problemas, queriendo venganza en nombre de su hermana. Era un gran abogado y con amigos muy influyentes para crearle infinidad de problemas.

Estaba dispuesto a responsabilizar a Victoria y a Laurent de todo. Esa era su única defensa.

Entonces, como si hubiese caído un rayo, se percató de una cosa.

Apartando su mirada de la pantalla para no ver las últimas escenas de la vida de su esposa, retrocedió el Dvd hasta el principio y se fijó en la hora.

Las 7.30 am.

Después miró el móvil y parpadeó confuso. Aquello no podía ser.

Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, Bella llevaba cinco horas muerta cuando había recibido la llamada.

Se rió histéricamente.

Tenía que haber una explicación lógica. Porque él no creía en fantasmas y no empezaría ahora.

El móvil empezó a sonar y pegó un brinco.

Con un temor irracional, miró la pantalla y, sólo una vez seguro de quien se trataba, se atrevió a descolgar.

— ¡James!—bramó histérica Victoria—. ¡Por favor, tienes que venir! ¡Todo ha salido horriblemente mal!

.

.

.

_**S**_i hubiese sido supersticioso, el crujir del escalón de madera le hubiera dado una señal de mal augurio sobre la casa. Pero James tenía preocupaciones más terrenales, y subió las escaleras corriendo con el primer impulso de golpear a la perra de su amante hasta hacerla desangrar por haber sido tan inútil.

Pero hubo algo que le hizo desistir de aquel empeño.

Victoria se encontraba aovillada en el borde de la puerta, horriblemente pálida hasta tintes verdosos y con la cara desencajada.

Un olor repugnante a ácido revenido le provocaban nauseas. Victoria había vomitado en el umbral de la puerta.

Antes de entrar, James expresó la rabia que sentía hacia ella soltando un cruel insulto.

— ¡Puta cerda!

Aun estando prevenido, el espectáculo dantesco del cuarto le hizo revolver el estómago. A duras penas controló la violencia con la que la náusea recorría su garganta.

Todo estaba cubierto de sangre. Desde el edredón y sabanas de la cama hasta las cortinas. Incluso en la pared había dejado las huellas de sus manos como si pidiese ayuda a una entidad invisible.

Si no hubiese visto, efectivamente, como se había cortado el cuello, aún estaría seguro que Bella no podría haber sobrevivido. Ningún ser humano que hubiese perdido tanta cantidad de sangre podría estarlo.

La habitación estaba tal como se la imaginaba.

Sólo por un detalle.

El más importante.

James miró a Victoria torvamente mientras ésta se encogía entre sus piernas.

—No estoy para estúpidos jueguecitos, Vicky. Ahora mismo, lo único que nos puede salvar el culo de no ir a la cárcel es que el informe forense demuestre que, efectivamente, Bella se ha suicidado.

Victoria tembló. Estaba demasiado asustada para entender a lo que James se estaba refiriendo.

Irritado, la cogió del cuello de la camisa y la zarandeó.

— ¿Cómo demonios crees que van a hacer la puñetera autopsia si no hay un cadáver? ¿Qué has hecho con el cuerpo de Bella?

Victoria se soltó como pudo, y rompiendo a llorar histéricamente, chilló:

— ¡No lo sé, James! Cuando yo abrí la puerta, todo estaba así. No he sido yo. Estaba lo suficientemente asustada para poder reaccionar. ¿Crees que tenía la cabeza para jugar al escondite con su cadáver?

— ¿Pretendes decirme que salió andando como si fuese un zombi? ¡Joder, esto no es el puto _Walking Dead_!

Como si fuese algo absurdo, Victoria balbuceó algo.

—Había un hombre extraño. Un vagabundo. No sé cómo pudo entrar. Pero estaba allí, en la cocina, riéndose. Y luego, por arte de magia, se presentó en las escaleras.

James alzó las cejas, receloso.

— ¿Por casualidad ese hombre respondía al nombre de Edward?

Victoria se encogió de hombros.

—Me dio el suficiente miedo como para preguntarle algo.

Sollozó aún más fuerte y añadió aterrada:

—James, ¿y si es cierto toda la leyenda de Edward Masen? Recuerda que toda la pantomima que creamos con Bella fue porque, efectivamente, él asesinó a su esposa en esta casa hace más de ciento cincuenta años. ¿Y si la sangre de Bella ha despertado su espíritu y se quiere vengar de nosotros?

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Victoria tenía miedo a los fantasmas? Ahora comprendía que su mente estaba realmente enferma y que nunca debió haber recurrido a ella.

De repente, Laurent se iba a convertir en su mejor amigo. Y eso es lo que iba a hacer. Recurrir a la parte más racional de ese plan para que le sacase del lio. Si era necesario, sacrificaría a Victoria. Ella era el eslabón más débil.

No le dio tiempo a sacar el teléfono cuando desde fuera de la casa oyeron unos gritos.

Se trataba de un hombre y estaba furioso.

— ¡James Witherdale! ¿Qué le has hecho a Bella, hijo de la gran puta? Lo sabía, lo sabía…—le oyeron sollozar—. Sabía que le harías daño.

Al asomarse por una de las ventanas, vio a un Emmett Swan completamente furioso, incapaz de subir a romperle el cuello a su cuñado porque dos personas de su misma corpulencia le sujetaban los brazos.

Con ellos había dos personas más. Un hombre y una mujer. Ambos con rasgos de nativos y aspecto respetable. El hombre sacó la placa de su abrigo.

— ¿James Witherdale? Soy el inspector Jacob Black y ella, la agente Leah Clearwater. Hemos recibido una llamada desde esta casa, avisándonos de que algo horrible ha sucedido. Se puede negar a que entremos sin una orden de registro, pero le avisamos que sólo nos llevará unas horas conseguir una.

Pálido, James fulminó a Victoria con la mirada y ésta se limitó a mover la cabeza negativamente alegando inocencia.

—Ella no ha sido quien le ha delatado, señor Witherdale—añadió la agente Clearwater—. Sólo podemos decirle quien ha realizado la llamada ha sido un hombre con una extraña voz.

Quizás aquello no fuese tan malo. Así podría rebatir y de paso, aclarar el misterio de donde estaba el cadáver de Bella y quien era el misterioso Edward.

Con un gesto, les invitó a que entrase y él y Victoria bajaron al comedor.

Empezó a tiritar.

¿Por qué en aquella puñetera casa hacía tanto frío?

.

.

.

_**E**_l inspector Black intentaba ser lo más profesional posible, manteniendo el gesto serio mientras oía la presunción de inocencia de James. Clearwater, sin embargo, no podía simular la incredulidad que le causaba aquel relato. Sí, era cierto que las denuncias por apariciones fantasmales habían aumentado en los últimos años desde el huracán _Katrina_, pero estaba segura que aquello era lo más inverosímil que estaba oyendo en todos los años que llevaba en el cuerpo de policía. Si hubiera sido por ella, aquel desgraciado estaría ya en prisión con el cargo de asesinato. ¡Puñetera presunción de inocencia!

Sentía una enorme empatía por el hermano de aquella pobre mujer, con quien coincidía, que aquel malnacido de Witherdale podría haber tirado el cadáver de Bella a los pantanos.

— ¡Joder, Emmett, no seas imbécil!—le replicó James—. Si el cuerpo de tu hermana no aparece, yo seré el primer sospechoso. ¿Me crees tan tonto como para tirar su cadáver a los caimanes cuando su autopsia demostraría que se ha suicidado?

La agente Clearwater puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero como no se puede demostrar, mejor que los pantanos hagan el trabajo sucio.

—Cierto—murmuró Emmett entre dientes.

El inspector Black fulminó a la agente con la mirada, encomiándola al silencio.

Después de escuchar el testimonio de James y Victoria, se levantó para inspeccionar la zona. El equipo forense ya había llegado y se esperaba a que el juez llegase para levantar el cadáver, en el caso que se lograse encontrar.

Cuando el inspector Black abrió la puerta, se quedó realmente sorprendido con lo que encontró.

— ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?

Al igual que la agente Clearwater y el equipo técnico.

Emmett se asomó, se quedó con la boca abierta durante un minuto, y se giró hacia su cuñado, con una mirada inquisitoria.

—Esto debe ser una broma.

James se quedó estupefacto. No comprendía lo que quería decir Emmett.

Black intentó permanecer lo más sereno posible. La vena hinchada de su sien indicaba que se estaba empezando a cabrear de verdad.

—Señor Witherdale, señorita Sutherland, ¿se han propuesto reírse del cuerpo de policía haciéndonos perder el tiempo?

Le indicó que entrase y los ojos de James se abrieron tanto que pareció que se saldrían de sus orbitas.

Era imposible.

La habitación estaba impecable. Ni una huella de sangre. Sólo la cama deshecha. Nada más. Todo en su sitio. Incluso la ropa de Bella en su armario. Y el móvil en su mesilla de noche. Incluso había dejado el libro que estaba leyendo doblado por la página donde lo había terminado de leer. Se frotó los ojos para comprobar que no le estaban traicionando.

—Es…imposible…—logró tartamudear después de más de un minuto de riguroso silencio—. Hace diez minutos, todo estaba cubierto de sangre. Ni ella—señaló a Victoria—, ni yo hemos tenido tiempo de limpiarlo.

Uno de los técnicos cerró las persianas y corrió las cortinas para aplicar el _luminol. _Después, encendieron las lámparas ultravioleta y no hallaron el más mínimo rastro de sangre.

—No existe ningún producto que pueda degradar la sangre de una manera tan fulminante, señor Swan—le comentó uno de los técnicos a Emmett, quien murmuraba entre dientes que algo habían hecho James o su amante para limpiar esto.

Para ampliar campos, buscaron algún resto por el resto de la casa, encontrando sólo gotas mínimas típicas de los habituales cortes al afeitarse, o en la cocina, al cortar la carne, o a consecuencia de algún rasguño. Nada anormal.

Al investigar la cocina, vieron que no faltaba ningún cuchillo. James, a regañadientes, así lo confirmó.

Pero él aún tenía la prueba del suicidio de Bella.

Les mostró a los policías el Dvd que le habían enviado al despacho. Esa era el mejor alegato para su defensa.

Efectivamente, la primera imagen que salió en la pantalla era la de Bella.

Una Bella feliz y radiante el día de su boda. Con energía, hablaba por el micrófono mientras juraba los votos de amor eterno hacia su recién estrenado marido.

La piel de James se le puso de gallina cuando oyó la promesa de Bella como una macabra profecía.

"_Hasta que la muerte nos separe_".

Y después, aquella canción que habían elegido para abrir el baile nupcial.

Completamente aterrador.

Por el rabillo del ojo, James comprobó que todo el mundo estaba serio. Incluyendo su cuñado, quien fruncía el ceño y apretaba el puño. Con aquellos gestos era imposible acusar a nadie de estar gastándole una broma.

.

.

.

—_**D**_ígame, por su experiencia como abogado, señor Swan, si podría convencer a un jurado de que su cuñado ha asesinado a su hermana con tan sólo la prueba de haber sido un mal marido. Aun teniendo las evidencias de la aventura con la señorita Sutherland, ser un adultero no es lo mismo que ser un asesino.—A pesar de sentir cierta compasión por aquel hombre y su desafortunada hermana, el inspector Black no había encontrado motivos suficientes para detener a James—. Para acusar a alguien de asesinato, se necesitan tres fundamentos: Evidencias físicas, un móvil y una confesión. O por lo menos dos de ellas. Y me temo que no hay rastro de su hermana y dudo que confiese voluntariamente que pretendía causarle daño. Hasta que no aparezca un cadáver o alguna prueba física contundente, me temo que hemos llegado a un punto muerto.

Emmett protestó airadamente.

—Además de las pruebas de su aventura con esa…con la señorita Sutherland, James tenía quince millones de razones por las que quería ver muerta a Bella. Y más aún cuando no ha conseguido incapacitarla y mandarle a un centro psiquiátrico.

Black sólo pudo sonreírle compasivamente.

—Le prometo, señor Swan, que seguiré investigando hasta encontrar a su hermana—evitó la última parte: _viva o muerta_—. El señor Witherdale está avisado que no puede salir ni del estado ni de la ciudad. Es más, cuanto más tiempo se quede en la casa, mejor para él. Al igual que la señorita Sutherland.

Emmett tuvo que prometer que si Bella se ponía en contacto con él, revelando su paradero, avisaría inmediatamente. Ya tenían controladas sus cuentas bancarias por si hacía algún movimiento con las tarjetas de crédito.

Cuando se fueron, oyó refunfuñar a la agente Clearwater.

—Puta mierda de ciudad. ¡Qué ganas tengo de volver al Bronx! ¡Estoy hasta los ovarios de tanto histérico y sus historias de fantasmas!

.

.

.

_**U**_na Bella muerta causaba a James más quebraderos de cabeza de lo que lo había hecho viva. Nunca hubiera imaginado que aquella mosquita muerta fuese capaz de convertir aquella casa vieja, a la que odiaba con toda su alma, en una prisión preventiva.

Y lo peor de todo eso era que había cambiado a una loca ficticia por una real, porque Victoria no hacía más que reír histéricamente, o llorar desconsoladamente mientras murmuraba incoherencias sobre vendettas de ultratumba.

Esperando algún acontecimiento, James rugía como una fiera enjaulada.

Tenía esa incomoda sensación que, de alguna manera rebuscada, Bella estaba ahí. Podía sentir su presencia en el húmedo aire que aquellas viejas maderas impregnadas y oír su voz cantando aquella canción mientras los sauces mecían sus hojas al viento.

Estaba maldiciendo mentalmente situación cuando un grito interrumpió aquella línea de pensamientos.

Victoria miraba fijamente hacia un punto inespecífico de las escaleras y señalaba a James algo.

Pero lo único que pudo distinguir fue una extraña sombra cuyo rasgos se eclipsaban tras una cara blanca como la cera, unos crueles ojos rojos y una siniestra sonrisa de dientes negros como la noche.

Una risa salvaje rompió el silencio.

Y cantaba con voz de ultratumba.

—etodnéicid y etodnáhceca áste amla iM/

lam áste odot/

.otreum ratse saíraesed euq aY (2)

.

.

.

_**E**_l golpe seco de las ramas de los sauces sobre el cristal, despertaron a James, quien se puso la mano en el pecho, notando los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

No estaba solo.

Notaba el otro lado de la cama caliente y una agradable presión se hacía notar sobre el colchón.

— ¡Shhh! James, ¿estás bien? Creo que has tenido una pesadilla.

Unos dulces ojos marrones le miraban con toda la ternura del mundo, y una pequeña mano, suave, aunque extremadamente fría, le acariciaba con exagerado mimo.

Sólo podría tratarse de Bella.

Y por primera vez, se sintió feliz de verla, completamente aliviado. Tendría que resignarse a una aburrida vida de casado. Aburrida y segura.

Por lo tanto, se abandonó a sus emociones y se apresuro para besarla con una pasión que creía que nunca sentiría. Tardó unos segundos en que ella le correspondiese y su pequeña y fría lengua se introdujese en su boca para jugar con la suya, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus cuerpos con fruición, ansia, como si los instantes se les estuviesen acabando.

—Bella, Bella, Bella…—susurró su nombre en su oído como si fuese una oración.

Jadeante por sus besos, Bella aún podía reírse quedamente.

—James, tranquilo, es una pesadilla.

—Eres real—jadeó entre beso y beso.

—Sí.

—Y estás aquí, conmigo.

Notó la rigidez procedente del cuerpo de su esposa.

—No, James. Te equivocas. Yo ya no estoy aquí.

Y volvió a besarle.

Sólo que esa vez, el beso fue una experiencia nauseabunda, ya que los labios de su esposa se convirtieron en una estructura inerte como la roca, y el aliento gélido y putrefacto.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse de aquella trampa mortal y cuando logró empujar aquel cuerpo muerto, James se horrorizó al tener a escasos centímetros aquella cara espantosa mostrándole los negros dientes.

Esta vez, pudo ver que su cabello era alborotado y de un cobrizo brillante.

Su risa espectral congelaba la sangre.

—No, Jimmie. Tu esposa ya no está aquí. Lástima, porque follaba bien la muy zorra, ¿verdad? No como la mía, aunque esa no fue la razón por la que le propiné sesenta y nueve puñaladas después de rajarle el cuello.

James se apartó de allí, arrinconándose hasta el cabecero de la cama.

La aparición fingió hacer un puchero y le preguntó con voz triste:

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Jim? ¿No me digas que temes a los fantasmas?

Se volvió a reír siniestramente.

—Haces bien en tener miedo, amigo mío. Porque el infierno, comparado con lo que te espera, es una liberación. Pero no es tu destino. Has jugado con fuego y ahora no pararé hasta que caigas en el agujero negro, pequeño y oscuro donde tendrás el suficiente tiempo, y más aún, para lamentar tu errores y pagar tus culpas.

Como si se tratase de una araña, trepó hasta una esquina del techo, convirtiéndose en una oscura sombra, cada vez más minúscula, hasta que terminó por desaparecer.

James, aún creía que sus ojos rojos le acechaban.

Como si la oscuridad le agobiase, se apresuró a encender la luz, y entonces vio todas las paredes cubiertas por frases en color rojo. El olor oxidado de la sangre llegó hasta las aletas de su nariz.

Eran frases sin sentido, escritas de manera extraña. Como si se tratase de un idioma extranjero.

Pero, al mirar por el extremo del gran espejo, lo comprendió. Estaban al revés. Como si alguien lo hubiese escrito en el otro lado del espejo.

Y reconoció cada una de ellas.

Era la canción favorita de Bella.

— ¡James!—gritó una voz femenina.

Sólo se tranquilizó cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Victoria.

Iba a chillarle cuando miró a donde ella tenía la vista puesta.

En las pinturas, junto a los Masen, había aparecido una nueva imagen. Una mujer delgada y de largo pelo castaño.

Y si no fuese por aquella cruel mirada de ojos negros, juraría que se trataba de Bella.

.

.

.

—_**J**_ames, cuando accedí, a regañadientes, a ayudarte con tu plan, jamás pensé que las cosas se precipitarían de esta forma—Laurente estaba dispuesto a lavarse las manos de todo aquel asunto—. Explícame cuándo pasamos de provocar un estado de locura al asesinato. Os lo advertí desde el principio: No quería ver mis manos manchadas de sangre.

James, desde el otro lado del teléfono, se pellizcaba el arco de la nariz con exasperación.

Tampoco debió haber confiado en Laurent.

Estaban abandonando el barco.

Victoria había caído en la locura provocada por su propia historia de fantasma, y como creía que había despertado a una fuerza extraterrenal que podría causarle mucho daño, escuchaba a cualquier charlatán que le diese una solución con algún conjuro. Había adquirido la pésima costumbre de poner velas en un altar improvisado en donde se encontraban las tres pinturas, con la esperanza de apaciguar al supuesto fantasma de Bella.

James se estaba ahogando en aquel pandemónium. Victoria se parecía cada vez más a Bella; débil, neurótica y demasiado sumisa. Estaba claro que si tenía que haber aguantado a cualquiera de las dos piradas, la esposa tendría más preferencia.

La verdad que a él mismo aquella atmosfera de terror condensada en maderas que crujían y voces en el viento le estaban poniendo los pelos de punta.

Pero le ocasionaba aún más terror ir a para con sus huesos en la cárcel, y tenía que frenar de alguna manera a esos dos aficionados que tenía por socios.

Para su desgracia, Laurent tenía la astucia de los cobardes y si la policía le interrogaba no las tendría todas consigo de que su compañero no acabase confesándolo todo.

— ¿Sabes qué?—continuó hablando—, quiero saber de dónde habéis sacado la sangre que me habéis entregado para analizar.

—Te lo hemos explicado, Laurent—respondió James cansado—. Sé que te suena a historias de fantasmas, pero así es la realidad. Proceden de las letras que salen en mi cuarto por la noche y se borran por la mañana. Esa maldita canción. Todo esto es espeluznante.

—Pues voy a necesitar una explicación menos sobrenatural porque la realidad me da más miedo. Efectivamente, esta sangre es del grupo sanguíneo cero negativo. Verdadera coincidencia que sea el grupo de tu desaparecida esposa. Me pregunto qué pasaría si pidiese un análisis de ADN. ¿Pondrías la mano en el fuego por asegurar que no es de Isabella? No lo hagas, te quemarás.

—Alguien está jugando con nosotros.

Oyó un suspiro entrecortado en el otro lado de la línea.

—Por los viejos tiempos. Porque soy tu amigo, te haré el favor de no declarar nada a la policía. De verdad, no sé qué habréis hecho Victoria y tú, y por mi bien, me quedaré con la duda. Pero no vuelvas a llamarme.

Colgó antes de que James le amenazase que sabía demasiadas cosas turbias sobre él para empezar a sacar esqueletos de sus tumbas y poder hundirle. Y lo haría si fuese necesario.

Impotente, estrelló el móvil en el suelo mientras gritaba como un energúmeno.

En el piso de arriba oyó voces.

Reconoció a Victoria. Estaba hablando tenue y entrecortadamente con otra persona. Tenía un tono de voz agudo y tierno. Casi como el de una niña.

Subió las escaleras y al entrar en la habitación, vio a la extraña personita sentada en el suelo junto a Vicky. Estaba agarrándola de la mano, ofreciendo consuelo, ya que ésta no había dejado de llorar.

—Sí, lo he notado, Victoria. En esta casa ha ocurrido un gran mal y ha de repararse.

James meneó la cabeza. Victoria iba a llevarles al desastre metiendo en el asunto a gente ajena a él.

Violentamente, presionó el hombro de la recién llegada y la giró para mirarle a la cara. La muchacha le devolvió la mirada sin un ápice de miedo.

—Me llamo Mary Alice—le respondió rotunda. Había empleado un tono más hostil con él.

— ¿Mary Alice qué?—preguntó aprensivo.

—Es lo único que necesitas saber de mí.

—Genial—masculló éste sarcástico.

Ignorando la acción violenta de sus palabras, la pequeña Mary Alice continuó su sesión con Victoria.

—Tienes que ser completamente sincera conmigo—le dijo seriamente—. Soy bastante eficiente en mi trabajo, incluso la policía, de manera extraoficial, ha recurrido a mis servicios. Si hay un alma en pena en esta casa, intentaré que me diga los motivos por los que no cruza al otro lado. Ellos nunca mienten, así que confío en que tú tampoco lo hagas.

Victoria asintió mientras James resoplaba.

Mary Alice cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Vicky?—le preguntó en voz baja.

—He contactado con ella. Es una médium—le respondió melosa—. Ella nos puede decir dónde está el cadáver de Bella y así acabaremos con todo esto.

— ¡Eres una maldita estúpida! Cuanta más gente se meta en esto será peor. ¿No ves que esto forma parte de algún tipo de broma macabra? ¡Y tú le sigues el juego!

— ¿Está seguro, señor Witherdale, que su esposa tenía ese tipo de humor negro? Tengo la sensación que ese tipo de juegos va más con su carácter—canturreó Mary Alice sin abrir los ojos.

James se sentó cruzándose de brazos mientras maldecía a aquella extraña personilla. Ya la agarraría de donde pudiese para que no se fuese de la lengua.

Tras varios e incómodos minutos de silencio, los rasgos de Mary Alice se contrajeron hasta formar una mueca de terror. Jadeaba, parecía que estaba luchando contra algo…o alguien.

— ¿Isabella Witherdale?—preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Silencio.

— ¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Es cierto lo que me está contando? No me extraña que estés tan enfadada, cariño. Primero, tu marido te traicionó con Victoria, después, abusaron de ti, física y verbalmente y perdiste a tu bebé. Y luego, James mandó que te asesinaran… ¡Es horrible!

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!—gritó Victoria—. No es así, dile que no fue así. Nosotros sólo intentábamos volverla loca. Se trataba de drogarla y jugar un poco a las historias de fantasmas. Sólo fue por dinero, pero nunca se planteó asesinarla…—sollozó—. No sabía…lo del embarazo. Nunca pretendí…

— ¡Victoria, cállate!—rugió James—. ¡Hablas demasiado! ¡Cierra el pico!

Mary Alice, aún con los ojos cerrados, asintió.

—No hace falta que grite, señor Witherdale, su esposa me lo está contando todo.

Se puso seria y empezó a fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Hay alguien más contigo, Bella? Edward… ¿Quién es Edward? ¿Está ahí contigo?

Contuvo la respiración, se puso pálida y empezó a sudar copiosamente.

La vela del altar se apagó de un golpe de aire y Mary Alice, abriendo los ojos, dio un brinco y, sin dar ningún tipo de explicación, empezó a recoger sus bártulos. Parecía tener mucha prisa por salir de allí.

Tanto Victoria como James se la quedaron mirando fijamente sin comprender cuál había sido la causa de tal cambio de actitud.

Victoria intentó agarrarla, pero ella se escurrió, veloz.

—No puedo ayudaros—sentenció—. Bella se ha puesto bajo la protección de un espíritu guardián de la casa y está dispuesto a castigaros. No sé que le habréis hecho, pero está furioso. Y yo no quiero tratos con esa clase de entidades. Me pueden arruinar la vida.

—Pero no ha respondido a la pregunta de dónde está el cuerpo de Bella—repuso Victoria incrédula.

La médium negó con la cabeza.

—Están jugando al escondite. Bella aparecerá cuando crea que seréis castigados. Hacedme caso, no os quedéis en esta casa mucho más tiempo. Tenéis todas las de perder.

— ¡Me estoy cansando de esta mierda de juego!—Exclamó James exasperado.

—No sois vosotros los que ponéis las normas—le repuso Mary Alice algo enfadada.

Bajó las escaleras casi de tres en tres, y desde arriba, Victoria la gritó qué podían hacer.

— ¡Salid corriendo, pobres infelices!

Fue la respuesta que consiguió obtener antes de que la médium pegase un portazo con la seria intención de no volver a poner sus pies sobre ella.

.

.

.

_**P**_or eso le pilló a James de sorpresa que ésta se volviese a presentar en la casa dos días después.

Pero no había venido sola.

Con ella estaban Emmett y el inspector Black.

—Señor Witherdale, como aún no hemos cerrado el caso de la desaparición de su esposa, me veo obligado a hacer esto—carraspeó—. El señor Swan ha insistido en llamar a una médium para ver si puede sacar algo en claro.

Con dos cervezas más en su cuerpo, James no pudo negarles la entrada, aunque lanzó una mirada intimidatoria al pequeño personaje, quien, al contario de los días anteriores, se sentía muy satisfecha.

Emmett intentó explicar lo heterodoxo de su petición.

—Lo he visto en algún caso, inspector. Sé que, extraoficialmente, se ha pedido ayuda a esta clase de personas para casos de desapariciones que se han quedado estancados.

—Pero, señor Swan—replicó el inspector—, su hermana sólo lleva desaparecida un par de semanas.

Mary Alice contestó por Emmett.

—Quiero hacer todo lo que pueda por el señor Swan y que recupere, de alguna manera, a su hermana. Cuando solicitó mis servicios, no pude negarme, aunque ya le expliqué que el señor Witherdale también lo había hecho dos días antes y no hubo resultados.

Oyó como James se atragantaba con su propia saliva, pero permaneció impasible.

Les condujo hasta la habitación principal, y mirando fijamente las pinturas, dijo tenuemente:

—Muy típico de New Orleans.

Se encogió de hombros como si se tratase de una lógica deducción.

—Lo siento, pero no he visto nada que los pueda ayudar. Esta casa es muy tranquila. Libre de espíritus.

Oyendo aquellas palabras, James la agarró del brazo con violencia y la arrastró hasta varios centímetros de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué coño de pantomima te estás montando, farsante?—la chilló.

Emmett iba a acudir en su ayuda, pero parecía que la mujer se manejaba bien con energúmenos como James.

—Te voy a denunciar por mentirosa—le amenazó escupiéndole la cara.

La joven no movió un solo músculo.

— ¿Cuál es el cargo, señor Witherdale?

— ¿Te parece poco el show que montaste hace unos días, chantajista?

—Que sepa, señor Witherdale, yo no le pedí dinero ni cobré por el servicio. ¿Eso se llama chantaje?

Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar la oreja de James y le susurró:

—No necesito que los muertos me lo cuenten. Los vivos hablan más de la cuenta. Y si usted me denuncia, yo le diré a la policía lo que su cómplice y usted planearon para hacerse con la fortuna de su pobre esposa. Drogarla para hacerle creer que estaba loca—chasqueó la lengua—. Eso suena mil veces peor que contar historias de fantasmas.

James no pudo reaccionar cuando Alice le sonrió angelicalmente. Se deshizo de aquel incomodo agarre y se dirigió hacia el inspector Black y Emmett.

—Lo siento. Si algo le pasó a la señora Witherdale, aquí no haya nada que lo indique.

.

.

.

_**A**_quel mes se había convertido en un año para los delicados nervios de Victoria. Otra hora en aquella prisión y no lo podría soportar más. Tenía que escapar de aquella tortura de alguna manera. Otro susurro más entre los crujidos de la madera u otra voz cantando entre el viento aquella horrible canción y acabaría estallando.

Se proponía darse una ducha rápida para relajar tensiones; o bien para escapar de la opresiva presencia de James, quien para descargar su frustración, le propinaba una paliza diaria. Lo que había sido antes una rutina sexual excitante y prohibida, se había convertido en una espiral de violencia extrema que la aterraba aún más que cualquier fantasma que pudiera haber en aquella casa.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente, pero ésta salía fría. Le dolía los huesos de la mano. Creía que la tenía rota. A James se le habían cruzado los cables más de la cuenta aquella mañana. Empezaba a pensar que sólo por respirar, tendría la excusa para abofetearla.

El roce del albornoz con su cadera le escocía. Comprobó como en aquella zona toda su piel se había convertido en una indefinible mancha de color morado. Ahora comprendía porque le dolía tanto.

Agua cada vez más fría.

Incluso la húmeda, en contacto con el aire se iba solidificando hasta formar cristales de hielo. Cristales que cortaban.

El espejo se cubrió de hielo. La respiración de Victoria se convirtió en humo blanco.

Entonces, al volver a meter la mano bajo el grifo, tuvo que apartarla.

Quemaba. Y además, su piel se tiñó de algo escarlata.

Olía a oxido y sal. El agua se había convertido en sangre.

No estaba sola. Lo presentía.

En medio del ruido del agua cayendo, una voz susurraba esa canción.

Y entonces la vio.

Sentada en el lavabo, aovillada y con el salto de cama cubierto de sangre. Pálida casi cianótica. Sonrisa siniestra por sus labios resecos. Ojeras negras rodeando unos ojos completamente blancos.

Las cicatrices del cuello y muñecas eran su marca de identidad.

Isabella Witherdale.

—Era la canción que le dediqué a James—susurró lúgubre—. Se suponía que la muerte era lo único que debía separarnos. Y así lo decidió él.

Fijó aquellos ojos sobre una aterrada Victoria.

— ¿No tienes una buena canción para el bueno de Jim? ¿O crees que le retendrás a tu lado con vuestras sesiones de sadomasoquismo? Ojala hubiera podido calarle mejor. Podría haberme ahorrado todo esto. A ese bastardo le gusta estar rodeado de basura. Nadie que sea mejor que él puede sobrevivir a su lado. Me sustituyo a mí por ti—le señaló con la mano mientras se reía—. No te ofendas pero aún intento comprender el porqué.

Reconozco que, al principio, te odié. ¿Por qué tú estás viva y yo no? Pero luego me di cuenta de la realidad, y ahora sólo puedo sentir lástima por ti. Bueno, en realidad es tan irónico que me duele el estómago de tanto reírme. Es un decir.

Creo que lo mejor es que empecemos a ser buenas amigas, Vicky, porque si James se libra de todo esto, tú serás la siguiente en caer. Y vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntas.

Estiró los labios dibujando una mueca ante una estupefacta Victoria. Después cogió el secador y lo lanzó dirección a Bella. No llegó a darle.

Había desaparecido, aunque luego la volvió a ver sentada en el retrete, con una sonrisa más que complaciente.

—Por mucho que intentes negar la realidad, así será. Si fueses algo observadora, todas las veces que se va al bar, verías que sale mamado. En los dos sentidos. Irina, rusa, rubia, tetas de plástico. No usa la boca para hablar. Y cuando llega a casa, la encantadora amante, sumisa y aterrada, le espera para su paliza de turno.

Se puso seria.

—Puedo librarte de esto. Puedes salir de esta casa y que todo acabe—le propuso.

Victoria se mostró escéptica ante aquellas palabras. ¿Qué clase de truco era?

— ¿No quieres preguntarme cómo?—puso una voz melosa.

— ¿Cómo?—jadeó.

Esperó unos segundo antes de continuar.

—Deja que él pague por sus pecados—respondió rotunda—. No te voy a mentir, tendrás lo que te mereces, pero será muy poco comparado a si esperas lo que te depara quedarte en esta casa. Edward no es tan comprensivo como yo.

Pero Victoria aún se mostraba vacilante.

No pudo soportar estar bajo el escrutinio de aquella mirada muerta y salió de aquel cuarto de baño corriendo como una loca por el piso de arriba.

—Por favor—le suplicó aquella voz.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados.

Ahí estaba Bella.

—Escúchame, Victoria.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y abrió la del vestidor.

—Sé razonable.

Corrió y abrió el despacho de Bella.

—No puedes esconderte de mí. —Ahí estaba de nuevo.

Acabó entrando en aquel maldito dormitorio conyugal y se arrinconó en una esquina tapándose los oídos.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor…

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?—terminó chillando angustiada.

Elevó la cabeza de entre sus piernas y echó un tímido vistazo. Bella no estaba allí.

Pero aún podía escuchar su voz.

—Justicia.

— ¿Cómo?—aulló.

No hubo respuesta. Pero oyó un sonido que le sobresaltó.

A sus pies se encontraba un teléfono móvil. Lo cogió y en la pantalla vio el número que la agenda había marcado.

_Inspector Black._

Le costó un solo segundo meditar en las consecuencias. Haría cualquier cosa por salir de aquel maldito agujero. Su propia seguridad se había convertido en una prioridad frente a la de James.

Dio a la tecla de descolgar y se puso el aparato en la oreja.

—Inspector Black—oyó la voz de aquel hombre a la segunda señal.

—Inspector Black...—respiró profundamente—, soy Victoria Sutherland y quiero declarar algo respecto al caso de la señora Witherdale…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, notó una ráfaga de aire que le arrancó el aparato de las manos. Gritó. Se agachó para cogerlo, pero un pie lo pisoteó hasta romperlo junto con su mano.

Después se sintió empujada hacia la pared y se golpeó la cabeza.

— ¡No voy a tolerártelo, Victoria!—James estaba fuera de sus casillas.

Antes de poder replicarle, la mano de James le cruzó la cara dos veces, le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago para doblarla en el suelo y le dio una serie de puntapiés en el costado.

Le agarró del cuello y le susurró entre dientes, amenazante:

— ¡Cuidadito con lo que haces o dices! ¡Porque no voy a ir a parar la cárcel por una putilla desequilibrada!

Como respuesta, ésta le escupió un coagulo de sangre.

—Es ahí donde los cabrones psicópatas deben estar. ¡Y no pararé hasta que te pudras allí! ¡O en el inferno! ¡Ya no me importa!

— ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Agarrándole de los brazos, la arrastró por toda la casa mientras ella se resistía, pataleando y revolviéndose.

Llegó hasta el sótano, abrió la puerta y la lanzó escaleras abajo rodando.

Doblándose de dolor, oyó como James cerraba la puerta con llave, dejándola a la merced de la oscuridad.

Y sintió como unos ojos rojos la estaban observando.

Cuando James llegó al salón vio que no estaba solo.

— ¿Qué te pasa, mi amor? ¿Ahora sí crees en los fantasmas?

Era la viva imagen de la diversión más absoluta.

Sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y sosteniendo con una mano una botella de tequila y con la otra un vaso.

Miraba fijamente lo que había encima de la mesa. Un cuchillo.

James la miraba con recelo y algo de … ¿temor?

— ¿Bella?—inquirió más tímidamente de lo debido.

Los ojos blancos de la joven se quedaron clavados en él. Su sonrisa era siniestra.

—En carne y hueso (3). ¿Acaso no me querías? Pues aquí me tienes. —Abrió los brazos en alto—. Aunque supongo que lo que realmente quieres es que aparezca mi cuerpo. ¡Hum! Lo siento, aún queda mucho juego por delante. Y éste no lo vas a ganar, cariño.

Le tendió un vaso lleno de tequila. James receló de su contacto.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose a carcajadas.

—James, confía en mí. No se trata de _cherry coke_ con LSD. ¿Desconfiado? Echaría un trago, querido. Pero de donde vengo, está prohibido.

Esta vez fue James quien rió histéricamente.

—Esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos, Bella. Haz el favor de dejar de hacer jueguecitos y aparece de una vez. ¿Dónde coño estás?

Bella le mostró los cortes de las muñecas, cogió el cuchillo y se cortó las venas por las cicatrices.

No sólo no sangraba. Parecía que el cuchillo le traspasaba la carne como si fuese mantequilla y lo volvió a dejar limpio en la mesa.

—Por eso nosotros, los espíritus, nos alimentamos de la sangre de los mortales.

Impresionado, James se bebió de un trago el tequila. Pero cuando Bella le ofreció otro más, furioso le lanzó la botella.

Ella desapareció del sofá y volvió a aparecer sentada sobre la mesa riéndose cruelmente.

Aquella risa taladró la mente de James hasta que las sienes palpitaban con tanta violencia que parecían estallar. Aquello le iba a volver loco.

— ¡Quiero acabar con esta mierda ahora! ¡Aparecerás tú o tu cadáver! ¡Te lo juro! ¡No te gustará como acabará todo esto, Bella!

Repentinamente la luz se fue de la casa, invadiendo todo por la oscuridad.

La presencia de Bella había desaparecido, no así su voz, que continuaba cantando su canción.

Se preparó con el cuchillo, jurándose a sí mismo que todo acabaría aquella noche y allí habría un cadáver.

— ¡Vamos a jugar al escondite!—le animó la voz de Bella—. Cuando encuentres el cadáver ganarás.

Y siguiendo el sonido de la canción, James se dispuso a acecharla.

Las piernas empezaban a tambalearse.

.

.

.

_**U**_n pequeño golpe de suerte hicieron que Victoria encontrase algo de ropa con que cubrir su desnudez. Aunque fuese algo tan ligero como un salto de cama de seda y unos shorts a juego.

Notó que algo viscoso y frío le agarraba del pie y empezó a chillar. Aquella sensación nauseabunda que le recorría su pierna le daba ganas de gritar.

¿Podría deberse a Edward?

Estaba segura que él estaba allí.

Sollozaba. Ya no quería estar allí encerrada.

— ¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad, Victoria?

Un sollozo más fuerte.

—No te oigo, querida.

—Sí—se le quedó ronca la voz.

—Pues me temo que ahora mismo ella es tú única aliada—contestó fría.

Un momento de completo silencio y volvió a preguntarle:

— ¿Quieres salir de aquí, querida?

La respuesta de Victoria fue más contundente.

—Sí, por favor. No quiero quedarme aquí.

—Y, ¿por qué no lo has pedido antes?

Sin explicación aparente, la puerta del sótano se abrió para dejar escapar a Victoria.

.

.

.

_**A**_ la cuarta puñalada que dio James, estuvo seguro que ya la tenía. Incluso, procedente de la pared salía un líquido rojo parecido a la sangre.

Ya estaba muy cerca.

Todo le daba vueltas y el estómago se le revolvía.

Literalmente, sus oídos iban a estallar debido a la presión ejercida de voces graves y agudas que procedían de la canción de Bella. Incluso podía ver en el aire, notas musicales que le presionaban el cuello y le ahogaban.

Y su risa malvada se propagaba por la casa como si se tratase de un eco.

Las piernas le pesaban.

Y en sus ojos se formaba una neblina espesa que no le permitía distinguir por donde iba. El suelo se convertía en gelatina por cada paso que daba.

Las paredes se plegaban sobre sí mismas en forma de espiral, y a su alrededor, miles de rostros fantasmales con la forma de Bella le hacían muecas siniestras para luego volver a cantar aquella canción con miles de ecos.

James se arrodilló y se tapó los oídos con las manos mientras todo le daba vueltas. Y sólo podía chillar hasta que el fuego empezó a salir de sus pulmones y su garganta empezaba a quemarse.

Y después de una gran concentración de ruidos cada vez más desagradables, el silencio volvió.

Tambaleándose, James se levantó despacio y volvió la cabeza por todos lados.

El silencio absoluto.

O así era hasta que oyó un leve gemido. Agudizó el oído y distinguió un llanto muy quedo. Se trataba de una mujer y procedía del dormitorio principal.

De puntillas entró y allí, aovillada y asustada, se encontraba su esposa junto a las pinturas de los guardianes.

Se rió a carcajadas.

Por fin iba a acabar con aquella quimérica pesadilla.

No le importó que Bella le preguntase, sollozando que ocurría, y suplicase que no la hiciese nada.

La agarró del cuello, estrellándola contra la pared.

—James—suplicó—. James, ¿qué está pasando?, James, James, James… ¡James!

Fue rápido. En una noche de luna nueva, la hoja del cuchillo no brilló cuando James le rebanó el cuello y la sangre salpicó su rostro.

— ¡Te dije que te callases!

Y luego, se ensañó con el agonizante cuerpo de la mujer.

—Y tú decías que los fantasmas no sangran. ¡Mira el baño que me estoy dando!

Siguió apuñalando con más brío y violencia hasta que parte de la hoja del cuchillo se le partió en la zona de las costillas. Y aún así, sólo paró cuando el olor a sangre le embriagaba y las fuerzas le abandonaron, desvaneciéndose su conciencia.

.

.

.

_**A**_un siendo las tres de la mañana, el inspector Black cogió la llamada.

—Inspector Black al habla—respondió con voz pastosa debido a la falta de sueño.

Una respiración profunda y casi agónica.

— ¿Diga?—insistió el policía.

—Inspector Black, —se trataba de la voz de una mujer muy joven y realmente asustada—, ha ocurrido algo horrible en _The Lake House_. Vayan rápido.

Jacob Black recordó que aquella era la casa de los Witherdale. ¿Qué habría ocurrido ahora?

— ¿Está segura, señorita…

—Soy Isabella Witherdale y mi marido ha cometido un asesinato.

Y colgó.

Extrañado, Jacob quiso saber de donde procedía aquella llamada y se encontró con la sorpresa que no había ningún número registrado.

Aturdido, se dispuso a pedir refuerzos para aquella casa.

.

.

.

_**C**_omo si de una buena resaca se tratase, la cabeza de James iba a estallar y aquel horrible olor no se iba. Se tocó la cara y se la notó viscosa. Entre los huecos de las rendijas, se colaba un poco de luz nocturna. Aun siendo insuficiente para poder verlo con claridad, poco a poco, la evidencia se iba imponiendo.

Apoyó la palma de la mano sobre el colchón y algo punzante atravesó su piel. Rebuscó hasta encontrar el resto de cuchillo con el que se había cortado.

—James—le llamó una voz masculina.

Su cabeza dio vueltas por todos lados pero no consiguió localizarle.

—James—volvió a llamarle—. Has ganado, James. Ya tienes tu cadáver.

Efectivamente, aunque la figura de Edward no se encontró, junto al altar improvisado, había el cuerpo de una mujer rodeado de un enorme charco de sangre.

Como si le pesasen las piernas, se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta que resbaló con la sangre y tuvo que gatear hasta llegar al cuerpo.

Llevaba un salto de cama y unos shorts de seda que se habían teñido de rojo.

Con un terror irracional, dio la vuelta al cadáver y un ojo inerte de color verde—lo único que había sobrevivido de aquel rostro— le acusaba directamente. Y por el manchado y despeinado pelo pelirrojo, comprendió quien era.

Y ahora sí estaba completamente asustado después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

Se puso las manos sobre la boca, controlando sus sollozos.

—¡Victoria!

El destrozado cuerpo de Victoria estaba siendo observado sin piedad por aquella pintura que representaba a Isabella. Incluso, parecía satisfecha con todo lo que había pasado.

James quedó en shock.

Incluso cuando oyó las sirenas de la policía, y a los cuerpos especiales entrar en la casa, fue imposible mostrar la más mínima emoción.

Ellos lo tenían todo. El arma y al asesino con las manos en la masa.

Lo único que tuvo que hacer Jacob Black fue levantar a un más que dócil James, esposarle y leerle sus derechos mientras le sacaba de aquella casa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejando a Victoria a merced de los forenses y técnicos.

La única vez que se detuvieron fue para que James pudiese vomitar en el umbral de aquella casa.

.

.

_**E**_n su sucio habitáculo de cuatro metros cuadrados con el retrete al lado del camastro, húmedo y oscuro, James no dejaba de pensar que locura le había invadido para apuñalar a su amante sesenta y nueve veces y rajarle el cuello.

Se había comprobado que allí sólo habían estado ellos dos.

Quizás, ahora que habían salido de aquella casa, pudiese llegar a plantearse que la casa estaba maldita y los espíritus guardianes de la casa se habían vengado por lo que le había pasado a su esposa Bella.

Pero antes de que la naturaleza supersticiosa y crédula llegase a anidar en su conciencia, el aguacil le indicó que tenía visita.

Le llevaron a una zona muy especial. La misma donde hacían las sesiones de cine semanales.

Allí dos personas le esperaban.

Una era una mujer muy guapa. Rubia y escultural.

El otro se trataba de Emmett.

Se preguntaba si aún quería que confesase dónde estaba su hermana. Hubiera sido un gran placer negárselo, por supuesto, pero se podía excusar en la verdad. Aquello era lo que le reconcomía desde que había entrado en prisión. ¿Cómo podía desaparecer un cadáver?

—¿Qué quieres, Swan?—inquirió impaciente y de malos modos.

Emmett, sin embargo, se lo tomaba con bastante humor.

—Todas las veces que me imaginaba verte con ese mono naranja no se han aproximado a la realidad. ¡Dios! Realmente has conseguido que sienta pena por ti.

La respuesta se limitó a un gruñido.

La rubia intentó cogerle de la mano pero, desconfiado, James la apartó. Ella hizo un puchero con la boca.

—Jim, cariño, ¿qué forma es ésta de apartarme? Después de tanto tiempo.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que te refieres. ¡Aléjate de mí, pirada!

Ella miró a Emmett compungida y sollozó:

—Em, no sé qué le han hecho a Jim en la cárcel. No reconoce a su propia esposa.

—¿Esposa?—Saltó James de la silla. ¿En qué clase de mundo de locos se había metido?

Emmett intentó consolar a la mujer, dándole palmaditas en la espalda:

—Jelly Bells, ¿cómo pretendes que tu marido te reconozca sin peluca ni maquillaje? Él ya se ha acostumbrado a verte como una aparición. Deja que empiece a asimilar el cambio.

Cogió su maletín y sacó unos documentos.

—Antes de aclarar todo este barullo, hay algo que debemos resolver. Te prometo que te libraré de la presencia de mi hermana para siempre. Me he convertido en un buen exorcista.

—¿Te estás tomando a cachondeo todo este asunto?—chirrió James entre dientes.

—Jim—se puso las manos en el corazón—, yo te creo. De buena fe. Pero visto lo visto a lo largo de mi carrera, tengo más que temer de los vivos que de los muertos. Los fantasmas se los dejo a Bella. Ella es la escritora.

Le entregó unos papeles a James.

Tuvo que repasar minuciosamente el documento antes de poder asimilar lo que leía.

—Pero esto es una demanda de divorcio—vaciló.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Bella se ha vuelto algo más flexible con eso de _hasta_ _que la muerte nos separe_. Quiere ser libre para poder ser todo lo feliz que no fue contigo. Allá donde quiera que esté…

—No puedo firmar el divorcio a alguien que está muerta—protestó enérgicamente James—. Ese maldito video, que desapareció, no dejaba ninguna duda. Aunque , ahora pienso que tú tuviste algo que ver con todo esto.

Con cara inocente, Emmett sacó la funda de un CD y se la mostró a James.

—Siento haberte dado el cambiazo, tío. Pero no era conveniente meter a la policía en todo esto, ¿verdad?

James protestaba enérgicamente mientras la rubia fruncía los labios evitando reírse.

Emmett puso el Dvd y encendió el aparato.

La primera imagen que salió fue la de una Bella vestida con la misma ropa que aquel día fatídico, aovillada en el suelo y tatareando aquella canción.

—James—susurró—, lo siento mucho. Yo no quería hacerlo, pero tú me obligaste…

Suspiró y levantó la cabeza para mirar fijamente a la cámara. James llegó a sentir que aquellos ojos marrones brillantes le miraban fijamente de manera acusadora. Tenía que reconocer que estaba absolutamente preciosa y radiante. Como en los primeros días de su matrimonio.

Sonrió cruelmente y dijo:

—Le hice el encargo a Emmett que te entregase este video cuando estuvieses entre rejas. Tú y tu querida amiguita. Aunque tengo la sensación de que habrás conseguido librarte de ella de alguna manera. Pero, de verdad, no me importa en absoluto.

Se echó a reír y continuó:

—¿De verdad eres tan burdo que para intentar sacarme el dinero, te inventaste todo esto? ¿Fantasmas y casa encantadas? James, yo soy la escritora. Cualquier idea que tú hayas tenido al respecto, yo podría mejorarla. De hecho, la he mejorado.

Ha sido realmente sencillo, comparado con la porquería que tú, tu zorra y el charlatán os habíais montado. Habéis necesitado la ayuda de un antidepresivo fuera del mercado en el triple de dosis máxima y LSD en las _cherry cokes_ para conseguirlo. Aunque para no quitaros el merito, porque os faltó realmente poco. Y yo también utilicé el poco que te quedaba en el escritorio del despacho para echártelo en la botella de tequila. Bueno, no sé si Rose o yo, para el caso es lo mismo.

Sólo un consejo. La próxima vez que intentéis montar esta clase de pantomima, acudid a los expertos.

Sí, esos que te aconsejan que te saques medio litro de sangre al mes para que, después, puedas montar una autentica orgía de sangre en tu habitación.

Que un director de cine de series de terror de la categoría de Jasper Hale acuda en tu ayuda, es toda una bendición. Por la amistad que le une con Emmett, ha consentido en crear todo esto por el módico precio de alquilarle la casa para rodar su próxima serie de terror. Se la he cedido, porque te juro, James, que ni viva ni muerta, volveré a pisar por ahí, aunque Edward y Elizabeth Masen se hayan ido hace mucho tiempo. Lo mejor de todo, es que, en parte, tenías razón. Esa casa servía para inspirarme para una buena novela. Y la he conseguido escribir. Se llamará _**In limine**_. A Jasper le ha parecido tan buena que la va a adaptar para la televisión. Será el hit de la temporada. No hace falta que te diga de lo que tratará. Tú mismo ideaste el argumento. Espero que hagan una excepción contigo y te permitan verla en la cárcel. Siente el orgullo de que nuestra casa haya sido el escenario perfecto para las pruebas de Jasper y su equipo y las haya pasado con honores. Eso da luz verde al proyecto.

No me preguntes cómo lo han hecho. Creo que se trata de dobles escenarios, efectos sonoros, espejos, cámaras, una plantilla que me hizo Esme con mi retrato…—Se encogió de hombros—. Se llaman efectos especiales. O como Jasper prefiere llamarlos, sus pequeños duendecillos. Ya sabes, un maestro jamás revela sus secretos.

Tampoco desmerecen el papel de los actores. Emmett ha sacado la vena artística que llevaba dentro y ha hecho de hermano afligido buscando venganza.

El aludido alzó pecho orgullosamente.

—Ya sé a lo que me voy a dedicar cuando deje la abogacía—bromeó.

Dejó que la Bella del video continuase hablando.

—Te juro que Alice, mi mejor amiga de la universidad, es incapaz de leer el futuro ni en las tiras del horóscopo de las revistas. Pero ha sido realmente efectiva para sacarle una confesión a Victoria. Eso nos puede ser realmente útil por si decides ponerte difícil.

A estas alturas, habrás sabido distinguir a Rosalie Hale de mí, aunque haya hecho mi papel mientras yo estaba ausente.

Rosalie puso la cara más siniestra posible, arrugando sus perfectos rasgos faciales, y susurró mirando a James torvamente:

—Sí, Jim, cariño. Bella tiene una gemela siniestra que castiga a los maridos cabrones busca fortunas.

James quería que todo aquello parase, pero intuía que después de todo, vendría la peor parte para él.

Efectivamente, Bella no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente, con ojos brillantes y efusividad en el rostro.

—Y por supuesto, la estrella de todo el show. Si Victoria era Elizabeth Masen, ¿por qué no podía existir Edward Masen? Bueno, todo el mundo sabe que Edward Masen ya pagó por sus pecados cuando estaba vivo. Si alguna vez fue un fantasma, él ya no está. No por lo menos en esta casa, te lo prometo. Eso no significa que yo no tenga a mi propio espíritu protector.

Se oyó una risa fuera de la cámara.

De un salto, Bella se puso de pie y salió corriendo para echarse en brazos de un hombre, quien la recibió efusivamente, antes de comérsela a besos ante la estupefacción de James.

Pudo reconocer en aquel hombre alto, pelirrojo y rasgos agradables. Los mismos, aunque muchísimo menos siniestros, que los del espíritu que se había encargado de aterrorizarles a Victoria y él.

Aunque sus ojos verdes, al dirigirse directamente a él, era amenazantes.

—Espero que me oigas alto y claro, James. Siempre cumplo lo que prometo y te juré que haría que acabases en un lugar oscuro, frío y en donde el tiempo se hace muy largo.—Se rió para luego ponerse serio. Muy serio, casi amenazante—: Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que estaba hablando de la cárcel, ¿verdad? Aunque no te lo creas, es donde estarás seguro, porque te hago responsable de la muerte de nuestro hijo nonato cuando Victoria hizo que Bella se cayese por las escaleras…

Con cariño, Bella le puso un dedo en la boca para que dejase de hablar. Le dio un suave beso en los labios, antes de suspirar de nuevo, y volver a mirar a la cámara. Edward no deshizo su abrazo en ningún momento.

—Gracias a mi espíritu protector, estoy en un lugar mucho mejor…en Chicago. Cuando tengamos la oportunidad, Edward y yo retomaremos la relación que nunca debimos dejar, y nos iremos a vivir juntos. Ahí es donde intervienes tú.

Por primera vez, haz algo decente en tu vida, y déjame libre. Yo sólo te he enviado a donde realmente mereces estar. No voy a concederte algo mucho mejor. Porque tú me habías destinado algo mucho peor sin tener la más mínima oportunidad.

A cambio te prometo algo.

Prometo que te olvidaré y sólo serás parte de mis pesadillas. Pero tú jamás me olvidarás…

Con aquellas palabras de despedida, se acabó la transmisión y Emmett sacó el Dvd

—Edward Cullen—silbó admirado—, ¿quién lo diría? Era un tirillas cuando lo conocí en la universidad, mírale ahora. Actor, y de los geniales. ¡Dios, Jelly Bells! ¿En qué coño estabas pensando cuando le mandaste a la mierda? Todo el mundo tiene derecho a cometer errores.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Encontrar a tu novio metiendo la cara entre las tetas siliconadas de una rubia es algo más que un error.

—¡Bah!—le quitó importancia—. Es un accidente más común de lo que te crees entre hombres. Y la segunda causa más común por la que las mujeres piden el divorcio. ¡Uf! Cinco años para volver a retomarlo. Y con muchos altibajos.—Terminó mirando con cara de pocos amigos a su cuñado.

James había estado estupefacto desde el comienzo. Bella era la última persona de quien se hubiera imaginado algo así. Su amante, tímida y asustadiza esposa lo había planeado todo al milímetro para enviarle a prisión.

Pero aún podía tener un pequeño revanchismo con ella.

Se cruzó de brazos y se negó a firmar nada.

—Empiezo a creer en esa chorrada de hasta que la muerte nos separe, tío.

Emmett miró a Rose y ambos se encogieron de hombros.

—Pues puede que sea mucho antes de lo que te imaginas, Jim—le amenazó ésta—. Porque creo que en el Estado de Louisiana hay Pena Capital.

—Efectivamente. Y ahora, con las elecciones a la Fiscalía del Estado a la vuelta de la esquina, la cosa anda calentita.

Carraspeó y soltó:

—Vayamos a las ramas. De la prisión, nadie te va a librar. Te han pillado con las manos en la masa. Y te aseguro que tu caso es de los que despiertan interés. La clase de caso que puede hacer ganar a un fiscal las elecciones. Tienes dos opciones.

La primera. Alcohol, desesperación por una esposa desaparecida, quien al final sólo se había escapado de casa con su futuro marido porque estaba aterrorizada de lo que podía hacer el primero; LSD, algo de psicosis por vivir en una casa encantada. Hablaré con el fiscal para que haga un trato y sólo se trate de pasar toda la vida en la cárcel. Incluso, siendo generosos, puede que te concedan la condicional en treinta años. Ya sabes, trato especial por haber sido cuñados.

La respuesta de James fue cruzarse de brazos. Pero Emmett no desistió.

—Muy bien, la segunda, entonces. Digamos que la cosa se te va a poner un poquito difícil. Estamos hablando de asesinato en primer grado. Y no sólo el de tu amante.

Aún tengo las sabanas con la sangre de Bella y el cuchillo. En breve, va a aparecer esas muestras enterradas en el jardín de la casa. Hay un lago. Puede que haya caimanes nadando. Pero no hará falta que aparezca ningún cadáver.

Tengo la confesión de Victoria que Alice grabó y tu amigo Laurent, ¡el bueno de Laurent!, ha cantado la _Traviata_ en cuanto le enseñamos los análisis que el doctor Carlisle Cullen le hizo a Bella en su clínica de Chicago y le salió en sangre sustancias que se retiraron del mercado por ser alucinógenos. Por salvar su culo de la cárcel, y tan sólo con una inhabilitación, ha prometido que declararía lo que hiciese falta. Incluso que serías capaz de haber matado a Victoria para que no se fuese de la lengua.

Dos asesinatos. El fiscal lo tendrá chupado para que te pongan la inyección letal. Los americanos odian a los cabrones adúlteros y asesinos.

Y en cuanto a Bella. Le será un poco engorroso tener que fingir estar muerta y cambiar de identidad, la verdad. Y si alguna vez, llega a descubrirse, conozco a gente en protección de testigos que me proporcionaran la coartada perfecta. Se trataba de protegerla porque la maltratabas psicológicamente. Pero eso a ti ya no te importará. Estarás muerto. Y Bella ha dejado de creer en fantasmas, así que ya no volverás a molestarla. Ni vivo ni muerto, Jimmie.

Volvió a darle los papeles del divorcio, y con una sonrisa satisfecha, vio como James cogía el bolígrafo y firmaba para librarse de sus propios demonios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_(1) Así es como la cantaba, ¡Bbbbbooooo! ¡Booo! _Se trata de una tergiversación de _**Dark Paradise **_de Lana del Rey. Una de las razones, para evitar violaciones de derechos de autor. Y la otra, como interpretación de la supuesta Bella muerta. El estar al revés, se debe, o se ha intentado, a la teoría que el mundo de los espíritus es una dimensión que funciona como un espejo para el mundo de los vivos. Supuestamente, el espíritu está en su plano y canta la canción bien, pero los vivos que la perciben, lo hacen al revés.

_(2) Mi alma está acechándote y diciendo/Que todo está mal/ Y que desearías estar muerto._ Ídem que lo anterior.

(3) En inglés es _**Flesh and Blood**_, haciendo referencia al título del fic.

* * *

><p>Información para las que desean ser informadas:<p>

1) Todo lo inexplicable en este fic se debe a: Dosis excesivas de antidepresivos fuera del mercado, LSD y a los duendecillos de Jasper.

2) Distingo el antidepresivo del antipsicótico. De hecho, Laurent le da a proposito el antidepresivo, precisamente para que se vuelva loca. A altas dosis ciertos antidepresivos pueden llegar a provocar alucinaciones. No os asusteis si alguien los toma porque los necesite. Esa clase de antidepresivos se han retirado del mercado y es muy, pero que muy, raro que se produzcan esos efectos. He evitado citar marcas y nombres para no crear una pequeña psicosis. Y sí, respeto la labor de los psiquiatras competentes. Es una rama tan importante de la Medicina como cualquier otra.

3) Las Cherry Cokes pueden ser malas para la salud, pero no contienen LSD. Así que si flipais en colores cuando las bebais, no le echeis la culpa.

4) No, Edward Cullen no tiene nada que ver con el Edward Masen de la casa aparte del papel que hace. Edward Masen sí existió (en el fic) y efectivamente asesinó a su esposa, pero en la casa, como dice Alice, no hay nada. Spirits free!

5) ¿Era el fic como os lo esperabais? Autora espera respuesta en vuestros rrs.

Happy Halloween! (Con retraso)


End file.
